Sacrifice
by Arwen4eva
Summary: She always made sacrifices, saving others and bringing their happy endings before her own. But this sacrifice was so big, it cannot be changed - she paid the ultimate price for those she loved. But no one can accept that was the end of their Saviour. Swan Song/Season 5B, AU. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME!
1. Chapter 1 - I Will Always Find You

**A/N: Whooo! Another OUAT Captain Swan fanfiction! This one will consist of FIVE parts - no more, no less. I have them planned out so they only need editing before posting which means I will hopefully post as a minimum, weekly! College is keeping me busy so I cannot promise for certain but I will do my best to keep to schedule.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

"Your family needs you. If anyone deserves to go to the underworld, it's me." Killian says, his breath coming in short bursts as he tries to withhold the darkness trapped within the blade that is Excalibur.

Emma looks at him, her breath beginning to regulate after Nimue's actions but her heart breaking all over again. She sees his hand violently shake as Excalibur continues to glow a deadly red.

"You're right," Killian continues. "I was weak. So, let me make up for it now by being strong."

A tear slips from Emma's eye, followed by another and another.

 _'Not another goodbye. I don't want to lose him._ _But... this is my fault. I cannot let him pay for my mistakes; I must make this sacrifice.'_

Emma uses her powers to freeze Killian, along with everyone else where they stand. She walks up to Killian, Excalibur unaffected by the enchantment as it quivers before she takes the sword in hand, immediately feeling the power trying t escape.

"Swan? What are you doing?" Killian asks, trying to fight the hold on him but failing. He stares at Emma who glances down at the sword before looking back up at her love, her breath catching at the pain in his eyes. "Please, let me do this."

"I cannot let you pay for my mistakes." Emma says, her voice breaking.

"Emma! Don't do this!" Snow pleads with her daughter and Emma turns to face her parents.

"I'm sorry. I love you both, so much. I'm so glad I found you and if this is the price to keep you safe, then so be it."

"Sweetheart, please." David says, trying to make his daughter see sense. Emma shakes her head, her hand beginning to shake more violently now. "Please..."

"Emma, you cannot do this. Hook was meant to die in Camelot but you changed that - let him right that wrong, stay here in Storybrooke." Regina says, her tone of voice not to be messed with; but Emma never listens, they all know it.

"I can do this. This started when I became the Dark One to save you, and the rest of Storybrooke. It can end with me too." Emma says.

"Emma-"

"Mum, please don't do this." Henry begs, cutting over Regina's voice. Tears are falling down his face now, his voice pleading. "I cannot lose you."

Emma looks down at Excalibur, the red glow looking increasingly threatening as the darkness begins its full attack to be released.

"I'm sorry, Henry. But, you will be okay. I love you so much, kid. I always will and I am so incredibly proud of you." Emma says, looking at her son before looking up at Robin and Regina who flank him on both sides. "Look after him, Regina; and you too, Robin. Help him grow into the man he wants to be, and can be. Always make sure he has his best chance."

"Emma-" Regina tries but is one again cut off.

"Have the happiness you deserve, Regina. Your happy ending is here, I helped you find it as I promised I would; take it and live a good life."

Regina remains speechless as Emma turns back to her parents. The sword shakes even more and Emma knows she needs to hurry now.

"Look after Neal and tell him that his big sister loves him." Emma says, facing both of her parents fully. "You deserve to be happy, all of you. Soon enough, the pain will pass and you can continue your happy ending. I love you both and I am so glad that we had this time together - it was worth the wait."

Emma takes a deep breath before turning around and walking back so she is in front of Killian again. He has tears falling down his face and it breaks Emma's heart impossibly harder.

"You told me that you were a survivor, on many different occasions." she mumbles to Killian so only he can hear. "That wasn't true before when we were back in Camelot so I changed everything to ensure that you would remain a survivor. You may have hated me for it, you may still do, but I do not regret that decision as I spent more time with you.

"Now is the time for you to survive, Killian. Take care of my family, take care of Henry. But most importantly, do not let yourself be consumed by hatred and revenge again - remain the hero that you are; remain the man you want to be."

Emma jumps forward quickly and presses her lips to Killian's, both hands gripping the hilt of Excalibur tightly.

"Emma, please don't do this." Killian says, his voice pained when they break apart.

"I love you, Killian." Emma says, her voice breaking now.

"I love you too. So much." Killian says, helpless to do anything else.

Emma steps back before lifting Excalibur. Her eyes trace over her name resting beside Killian's on the blade before darting her eyes back to his. With a deep breath, she smiles reassuringly then turns Excalibur inwards and squeezes her eyes shut.

 _'This is the right thing to do.'_

She doesn't feel the pain at first but then it hits her and she cries out, breaking her hold on everyone. She just about hears the gasps and cries from Regina and Snow over the sudden ringing in her ears. Killian runs forward and holds Emma up, her strength from her knees disappearing. His hooked arm goes around her waist, resting on her back whilst his hand goes to the sword buried in her stomach. Emma's palm goes to Killian's cheek before she rests her forehead against his, connecting them.

In a blinding light, Emma changes back to her old self; her once again blonde hair draping over her shoulders and her signature leather jacket on her body instead of her deathly white bun and black leather clothing.

"Mum!" Henry shouts, being restrained by Robin and Regina but Emma's ears are pounding, her senses diminishing and she doesn't hear him. She is just aware of Killian, her hand on his cheek with her thumb moving over his scruff.

The pirate pulls Excalibur out of Emma's stomach before chucking it away from them. His hand goes to Emma's cheek before sliding back into her hair. Snow cries loudly as Henry continues to shout to go to his mum.

Suddenly, Emma's knees buckle and Killian follows her down, softening her landing and gently laying her down. His hand remains behind her head until she is laying down completely before he pulls back slightly. He feels stinging on the side of his neck, the wound from Excalibur returning and Emma's eyes grow wide. Her arm raises and her palm rests against the festering cut. She channels her remaining darkness into the wound and after a moment, it disappears; the darkness dying and removing the wound, leaving a very slight scar in its place. Her arm then falls limply to her side as the darkness combined with the wound in her stomach drain her life force.

Henry finally breaks free from Regina and Robin's hold and goes to his mother, the opposite side to Killian. His eyes land on her stomach where a red stain quickly spreads on her white jumper, almost blending with her red jacket.

"No, mum! Please!" Henry shouts, shaking Emma's shoulder. Emma doesn't have the energy to do anything other than look at Henry for a moment, tears falling out of her eyes. Blood bubbles forth from her mouth and begins to dribble own her now ashen skin.

Killian quickly raises his hand to her cheek, wiping away the blood with his thumb and pointer finger. She tries to keep breathing but instead it sounds like she is choking on her own blood, her eyes growing wide before they land on Killian. Her breath becomes slower before she struggles to receive any air at all. Emma's eyes flutter shut, a final choking breath escaping her before she grows completely still.

Snow screams out in anguish and despair and David grips her tightly, tears falling down his own face. Regina buries her back into Robin's chest before holding tight to his arms as they come around her, her eyes focused on her son, the Saviour and the pirate. Henry bows his head, gripping Emma's left arm in his hands and he buries his face into her shoulder; his sobs joining the others.

Killian cries, his hand still on Emma's cheek. His thumb rubs the other droplets of blood that left her lips away from her skin before he runs his knuckles over her cheek, trying and hoping to wake her.

"Emma, please."

...

Snow's sobs have not let up, and neither have Henry's. He is back over with Regina and Robin after she pulled him back from Emma's body. He is currently crying into Regina's shoulder and she holds him tight, a hand stroking the back of his head and her lips leaving kisses to the side of his head. Gold had offered his condolences before going back to his shop in a solemn mood, leaving the group to mourn.

Emma's body is lifted by the two paramedics and placed onto the gurney from the ambulance that Regina called. A cloth is draped over her body as Killian holds her hand, his hook on her wrist, with his fingers laced between her limp ones. The cloth is then placed over her now peaceful pale face, hiding her features from those she loved; who love her back.

Killian is close to sobbing once more, tears still falling freely, as they try to roll her away. Instinctively, his grip swiftly tightens on her and the paramedics struggle to push the gurney away. Robin rushes forward and grabs hold of Killian's shoulders, pulling him back and away from his love.

He cries out now and Robin pulls him into a fierce hug, holding him tight as Emma is taken away. His hook digs into Robin's back and he lands down on his knees as they buckle, similar to Emma. Henry, having turned around when he heard Killian's cries, runs to him, away from Regina and embraces him from behind, his arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Robin moves away and Killian turns around, sitting up a bit before pulling Henry in and holding onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry, lad. I'm so sorry." Killian whispers before they cry together, kneeling on the grass as they allow their grief to consume them.

...

"Henry, come on." Regina says, her voice soft and she pulls on his shoulders. He and Killian have spent the last ten minutes together before Regina decided that he needed to deal with his grief privately. "Let's go home."

Henry pulls back from Killian and looks at the centuries old pirate. He continues to sob but allows Regina to pull him to his feet before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. As they walk away, Regina makes sure to pick up Excalibur, still covered in Emma's blood, to place somewhere safe.

David takes hold of Snow and they begin to walk back to the loft, tears streaking both of their faces as it really sinks in that their daughter has once again been taken from them; this time in the most cruellest way possible.

"Come on, mate." Robin says, quietly. He helps Killian to stand before supporting him and helping him walk towards the house; the house that was meant to be _their_ house.

They stop down the street when Killian sees Emma's yellow bug sitting outside.

"I can't." Killian says, his voice rough. "Not here."

"Come on, Killian." the archer insists, trying to pull him forward but Killian doesn't budge.

"No."

"Alright." Robin says, changing their direction as another place pops into his head.

They walk to the docks but the once calming sight of the water and the Jolly Roger just unsettles Killian. He stops, looking at his beloved ship and finds that just like the house, he cannot go in.

"Killian, you have to try." Robin says, looking at the ship before looking at Killian.

"Please, Robin. No." Killian says, on the verge of breaking down.

Robin sighs. "Okay, Killian. I know a place I can take you."

...

Robin opens the large door and guides Killian in who has remained silent since their discussion at the docks. Regina walks forward from the kitchen, her brow furrowed and eyes red rimmed. She pushes back her hair, tucking it behind her ears and sniffing.

"Robin?" she asks, looking at Killian before looking at the man she loves.

"He has nowhere else he will stay at the moment." Robin explains, looking at Killian with concern as he stares into space. "I could only think to bring him here until we sort something out."

"He won't go into the house or on his ship, will he?" Regina asks, knowing the answer already. She takes hold of Killian's arm and gently guides him into the living room, towards the couch.

"No. He begged me not to make him and I didn't want to push him, Regina." Robin says, following behind.

"You made the right call bringing him here. He shouldn't be alone right now." Regina says before making a blanket and a few pillows appear on the couch. "He could do anything."

Robin guides Killian so he sits on the couch before turning and laying down on his back, his gaze straight ahead of him.

"Is Henry alright?" Robin asks, unfolding the blanket.

"He went straight upstairs and I did follow him but he locked his bedroom door. I didn't want to force him to talk to me so just told him I was here whenever he wanted me." Regina says, a tear falling down her cheek unchecked before she brushes it away. Robin drapes the blanket over Killian's body and Regina places her hand on the pirate's arm.

"I'm sorry, Killian." she says, squeezing slightly.

Killian doesn't reply, his gaze vacant but filled with pain and despair... so much pain.

"Killian, do not close yourself off. I know you have dealt with loss before with Milah but do not revert back to that." Regina begs, her grief creeping up on her. "Doing that will not allow you to be the man you want to be, the man that Emma wants ... wanted you to be."

When Regina receives no reply again, Robin pulls her up, pushing her hair behind her ear again before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Give him time." Robin whispers. "You should get some rest. I'll be up in a minute."

Regina nods, sending a look to Killian before slowly walking out of the room. Robin kneels beside the couch and places his hand on Killian's arm, similar to Regina.

"I know this is hard, Killian - trust me, I know. When I lost Marian, I thought that I would never find happiness again. But, I did. The pain dulls with time. I know that you lost Milah but I also know that Emma meant a lot more to you."

"She was everything to me." Killian whispers, broken. "This is all my fault."

"No, don't think like that." Robin says. "This was no one's fault. Emma did what she did to keep everyone safe - she has always done that."

Robin remains silent for a moment, hoping to get Killian talking more but he is disappointed. Killian remains quiet.

The archer sighs before standing and looking down at his friend.

"I really am sorry, Killian." he says, before leaving the pirate alone with his thoughts.

...

He gives up on trying to sleep - even more so when he realises that the sun will be up in a few hours and he has not closed his eyes once. His eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, the image of Emma plunging Excalibur into herself on repeat in his mind.

He stands with a huff, pulling the blanket from his body and leaves Regina's house. As he walks down the street, he pulls out his flask from his jacket pocket, uncorking it before bringing it to his lips. He drinks the burning rum steadily, drowning his sorrows as he wanders around Storybrooke, trying to find somewhere hat doesn't remind him strongly of Emma.

Granny's, the Sheriff Station, heck, even the street reminds him of Emma.

He ends up sitting at the docks, staring outwards into the fading darkness. The light of the moon on the waves is usually calming; she knew that. Now, it only brings him pain. He keeps his eyes away from the Jolly Roger; the home he gave up so Emma could have hers, so he could have his new home.

He takes one final swig of his flask, draining the last of the rum from it when he hears a hoarse voice.

"It isn't your fault." Henry says, walking up behind Killian before sitting beside him on the wall, legs dangling. Almost certainly like Killian, he looks like he hasn't slept at all as well and his eyes are very red from obvious crying.

"Your mother is... dead because of my actions. If I didn't call the Dark Ones, she would not have sacrificed herself to save you all." Killian says, trying to hold in his tears.

Henry is silent for a moment before speaking again. "You were angry and the Darkness was controlling you. I don't blame you."

Killian looks at Henry sharply, surprised by his words. He places his hooked arm around Henry's shoulders and pulls him close to his side.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I am so sorry." Killian mumbles and Henry rests his head on Killian's shoulder.

They sit together and watch the sun rise over the horizon at dawn, fresh tears running down their cheeks as they silently try to comfort each other. They don't move, just making sure that they are there for comfort.

"I know that it will be hard, Killian, but I need to feel close to her in some way." Henry says, his gaze still out at the horizon. "Can we go sailing on the Jolly?"

Killian takes in a deep breath before looking down at Henry. They stare at each other for a few moments before Killian looks down at his lap again, swallowing thickly.

"Alright, lad."

Both very reluctant, they make their way onto the Jolly Roger and set sail, Killian at the wheel to guide his beloved ship out of the harbour and away from Storybrooke for a while.

Henry disappears below deck for a few moments before reappearing with a blanket around his shoulders, another under his arm and a cup in each hand.

"It has become cold." Henry says, placing the cups down on the side before handing Killian the blanket from underneath his arm. Killian takes it and wraps it around his shoulders before nodding to the cups, a questioning gaze on his face. "It's water; I thought you may be thirsty and it may help since you have had a lot of rum."

Killian mumbles his thanks, taking a sip from one of the cups before gazing out at the water before him. He glances behind and notices how far they have sailed and decides to drop anchor for a while.

They sit on deck together, blankets about their shoulders and listening to the sound of the waves. It isn't long before midday when Regina suddenly poofs on deck, looking a complete mess; her hair in disarray, he coat hastily thrown on and instead of her regular pantsuit, she is in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Henry!" she exclaims, rushing forward and falling to her knees before bringing him into her arms. "Don't do that again. I was worried sick."

"Well, I'm here." Henry says, his voice a monotone.

"You could have left something, Henry. I know that yesterday was horrible and that it is hard to accept what has happened but when I woke up and went to your room to see nothing but an unmade bed and the storybook open on a certain Princess Leia and Prince Charles..."

Killian looks at Henry and their eyes meet, both filled with pain.

Regina pulls back, placing her hand on Henry's cheek and wiping away the tears that have freshly fallen.

"You aren't going through this alone, Henry." Regina says. "We are all here for you."

Henry nods before standing up and walking to the bow of the ship, looking out at the water.

Regina sits and looks at Killian who has his gaze fixed on his hook, his jaw clenching.

"We need to talk about Emma's funeral, Killian." Regina says softly. Killian's breath catches at her words. "I know it is hard."

"When?" Killian asks, his voice strained.

"Two days from now is a good time. We can have everything organised for then." Regina looks out at the water, trying to keep the wobble out of her voice. "Granny can cater the wake for us afterwards and we can make it very special for her; just as she deserves."

"She doesn't deserve a funeral at all." Killian says, allowing a few tears to break through and fall down his face. "If anything, it is my funeral that should be planned, not hers."

"What's done is done now, Killian. It cannot be changed; no matter how much we wish we could do something." Regina says, looking over at Henry whose shoulders are shaking as he cries.

Killian looks over at Emma's boy and his already shattered heart breaks further.

"We should head back." Regina mumbles after a few minutes. "Can you steer us back and I will talk to Henry?"

"Aye. Although, Henry may no longer wish to talk and may help steer us home instead." Killian says, standing whilst making sure the blanket remains around his shoulders to help fight off the chilly breeze; he doesn't care much but does not wish for more attention to land on him - which it will if he falls ill.

Killian goes over to the side of the ship and pulls the anchor back in. As he walks to the mast, he hears Regina trying to talk to Henry but then footsteps come towards him and Henry helps him set sail once more.

Just as he predicted.

...

Once they return back to Storybrooke and disembark the Jolly Roger, Henry insists on going to the loft. Killian has no choice in whether he wishes to or not - Henry grabbing his hook and pulling him along. They knock on the door when they arrive and David opens it, baby Neal in his arms. He has tears down his cheeks and he steps out of the way, bidding them entry. They slowly enter and turn their heads to see Snow sitting on the couch, staring blankly outwards with Emma's baby blanket in her hands.

Regina closes the door behind them as David puts Neal down in his crib before tensing. He turns suddenly before walking straight up to Killian and punching him in the jaw, knocking him down.

"Grandpa!" Henry exclaims, rushing down to help Killian up from the floor. Regina goes to push David back so he cannot hit the pirate again.

"That is for my daughter sacrificing herself because you were petty and you wanted revenge all because you didn't keep a promise and she desperately wanted you back." David spits.

Killian says nothing, his hand going to his jaw as it begins to throb. Henry, once he is sure Killian is firmly on his feet, goes to David and pushes him down into a chair at the table, talking to him quietly. Regina heals Killian's jaw with a wave of her hand before moving over to the couch and sitting down beside Snow, looking at her with concern. Killian sits in the armchair, his head down.

They all sit around Snow and in complete silence.

"I spoke to Killian about it earlier, but we need to talk about Emma's funeral." Regina says.

Snow's face immediately contorts and she begins to sob again, bringing the blanket up to her face - smelling her baby girl on it. Henry's head bows. Killian stands, a strong pain in his chest and walks upstairs to Emma's room.

Killian stops at the top of the stairs, looking at the neatly made bed before moving over to it. He lays down on top of the covers, breathing in the soft scent of her still lingering in the fabric. He turns onto his left side, pushing his hook beneath one of the pillows before burying his face into it. Silent tears evacuate his eyes and he begins to struggle to regulate his breathing as he sobs uncontrollably. He tries to smother his cries in the pillow but they are not easily concealed; so pained, so _broken_.

He feels a hand on his back, pulling him around and he sees David before he is pulled up into a hug. David holds him tightly and allows Killian to cry into his shoulder. Any awkwardness isn't considered as their grief for the one they love surrounds them.

"I'm so sorry." Killian says, repeating those three words constantly as he grasps his breath.

"You love her so much." David says, his voice strangled. "She died because she wanted to save us. She loved us all."

 _Loved._ Just another reminder that she is gone.

...

Killian goes to Gold the next day. He had slept another night at Regina's, everywhere too painful and despite his willingness to just find a bench to sleep on, Regina insisted; as did Henry. But, he disappeared before dawn after another sleepless night and wandered the streets.

 _'It should have been me.'_ he thinks constantly as he walks. He sips from his flask, newly filled, and focuses on the burn in his throat. He looks up in one moment and his gaze focuses on the front of Gold's shop.

He remembers how he summoned the boat to bring the previous Dark Ones to Storybrooke; Rumpelstiltskin's blood. He quickly sets his destination and walks in to the shop.

Despite the early hour, Gold is behind the counter, writing few things down.

"You're going to help me, Crocodile. I need to get Emma back." Killian demands, stopping a pace from the front counter. Gold looks up and adjusts his cane, shifting his weight slightly.

"Captain, I am no longer the Dark One. I cannot help you with anything."

"You do not need to be the Dark One to use your blood." Killian says and Gold narrows his eyes before widening them again; understanding what Killian is saying.

"You're going to get her back, aren't you?"

"Aye. You will summon that bloody boat and I am going to rescue the woman I love."

Gold hesitates for a moment before nodding.

"When will you be going?" he asks and Killian looks down for moment, swallowing hard before returning his gaze.

"Tomorrow - after the funeral. Be ready and tell no one; unless you wish to feel my hook in your chest and finish you for good."

...

The next day is a gloomy, overcast day, as the entire town gathers for their Saviour's funeral. The skies open up a few minutes after Regina, as Mayor, says a few words to thank everyone for coming.

Her family and closest friends are at the front of the large black crowd and they watch as Emma's coffin is lowered into ground. Snow has no more tears to shed and stares as her daughter's body disappears. David stands beside her, Neal in his arms and he spares glances at his wife. Regina grasps hold of Robin's hand as they stand beside Snow; Roland in front of them. Regina leans further into Robin's side, holding up the umbrella over them as she watches Henry. He is standing beside Killian who has his arm around the teenager's trembling shoulders.

Killian has consumed two and a half flasks worth of his rum in an attempt to numb his brain before he came to the funeral, dressed in his leather jacket, finally out of his Dark One jacket, and a black button down shirt instead of his regular navy blue. He arrived separate from everyone else, tucking his half full flask into his jacket before standing in front of Emma's coffin. It was less than a minute later that Henry, followed by everyone else, joined him.

Killian remains zoned out until he sees Regina going over to the small pile of dirt beside the open grave. She picks up the shovel, lifting it and pouring her shovel full of soil over the coffin below. Robin follows Regina and helps Roland to put his own shovel's worth down as well. Snow walks slowly, hesitating before throwing the dirt down. She takes Neal from David so he can do his.

Henry moves forward, sobs escaping him as he drops the dirt down. He roughly throws the shovel next to the pile of dirt before looking down at the coffin. Killian moves forward, stumbling over a step and grabs hold of Henry's shoulder. He pulls him in to his chest, holding him for a moment before Henry draws back and moves back to his place.

Killian doesn't pick up the shovel. Instead, he reaches into his jacket and carefully extracts a single middlemist bloom; the exact one he gave Emma back in Camelot. He inhales its sweet scent before releasing it. Killian watches as it drifts down before landing on top of the dirt; a stark contrast to the darkness down there.

He walks backwards until he is once again side by side with Henry. He hears muttering behind him as people begin to leave, having paid their respects, and head for Granny's.

Granny walks forward, holding Robin's daughter, and expresses her condolences. She presses a kiss to Henry's forehead before taking Roland's hand.

"We'll see you at the diner." she says before walking away with everyone else.

Belle comes forward, standing on Killian's left and places her hand on his arm. She moves around so she can do the same to Henry.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." she says, looking back at Gold who stands silently with a frown on his face. She looks up at Killian, tears in her eyes that mirror his own. "If you ever need anything, let me know. Both of you, okay?"

Both Henry and Killian silently nod before she moves over to Snow and David. They talk for a minute or two before Snow hands Neal over. Belle cradles the sleeping babe in her arms before informing them that she will meet them at Granny's.

A few more minutes pass and only Killian, Snow, David, Regina, Henry, Robin and Gold remain at the graveside.

Henry chokes out another sob and Killian doesn't hesitate in wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him into his chest again so he can cry. Henry holds on to Killian's jacket tightly, fisting the material in his hands.

Killian holds onto him, allowing more of his own tears to fall now at the sound of his cries. He looks over and sees Robin tenderly wiping away Regina's tears and Snow clinging to David. His guilt, his grief, his anger collides within him at the sight of the couples and he knows that he needs to get Emma back.

 _'It is the right thing to do.'_

Killian presses a kiss to the crown of Henry's head before pulling away slightly.

"I'm sorry, Henry." he whispers, pressing another kiss to Henry's head before turning and walking away; towards the lake where Emma made her sacrifice.

They all watch as he walks away, stumbling slightly thanks to his level of intoxication. They grow confused when Gold begins to follow.

"Gold?" Regina speaks up. "Where are you going?"

Gold ceases moving and turns around. He appears to be nervous and Regina moves out of Robin's hold to stand in front of him.

"Killian is up to something, isn't he?" she asks, her posture warning Gold about lying to her; especially since he is sans magic now.

Gold looks down before looking back up and nodding.

"What is he doing?" Henry asks, his voice rough from his crying. He takes in a few breaths to calm himself enough that he sounds slightly better. Gold remains silent. "Grandpa, what is Killian doing? Where is he going?"

"He's going to Hell."

...

Killian arrives at the lake and stands by the water's edge, awaiting Gold's arrival. He pulls out his flask and takes another swig of his rum, smaller this time than the others earlier on in the day.

His gaze goes to the exact spot where Emma plunged Excalibur into herself; where he cradled her until she took her last shuddering breath. He angrily thumbs away a tear, fed up of crying and longing to take action and save his love.

He turns suddenly when he sees a large cloud of purple and Regina, accompanied by everyone appears.

"Hook, what are you doing?" Regina asks, walking forward to him. She stops, however, when he takes a few steps back.

"I have a feeling that you are already aware of my intentions if you are here." Killian replies, taking another step back.

"Gold told us what you plan on doing, Hook." David says, moving away from Snow to step beside Regina. "But, you cannot go to Hell. Emma would not have wanted that."

"It is all my fault that your daughter, the woman I love with all of my wretched heart, is dead. If I controlled the Darkness, if I had never been angry about her saving me in the way she did, then Emma would be alive right now. So, I'm going down there to change that."

"How?" Regina questions, moving forward, knowing that if Killian were to back up any more he would be in the water. She places her hand on his forearm, just above the brace for his hook. She softens her tone of voice, trying to make him see reason. "She is dead now, Killian. Emma is gone."

"Her parents could have been in the same situation, separated from each other but they weren't." Killian says, training his gaze on the two in question.

Regina spares a look at the Charmings herself and sees shock grow on their saddened features.

"You're going to split your heart?" Snow asks, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I would do _anything_ to save the one I love." Killian says, his voice breaking as he allows his walls to deplete. "It should have been me. But Emma being so bloody stubborn took away my chance to right my wrongs. I should have found a way to stop her."

"We weren't to know that Emma was going to do, mate." Robin says, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder which is immediately shrugged off.

"I still should have done something." Killian says.

"You're right." Henry says, his voice slightly cold. "You should have done something."

Killian bows his head, hurt further by Henry's words and the truth they hold.

"Henry." Robin tries but the boy ignores him, walking forward until he is right in front of the pirate.

"But, you are also right that mum is... was stubborn. She did what she did to save us all, and I believe that it is time that we do what she has always done; bring the happy endings and save people." Henry rushes forward, hugging Killian around the waist. The gesture shocks Killian or a second before he reciprocates.

"You know you cannot come with me, lad." Killian says and Henry swiftly withdraws.

"You cannot stop me." Henry exclaims.

"Henry, there are untold dangers down there. Your mother would never forgive me."

"I'm in agreement." Regina says, turning Henry around. "You cannot go down there."

"I am going to help Killian save my mum. Everyone deserves their happy ending. You have yours now, so it doesn't matter for you. My mum has never been able to truly have her happy ending because she has been helping everyone with theirs. She made a sacrifice and now we are going to save her." Henry says, moving to stand beside Killian. His gaze challenges Regina.

"If you are going to get Emma," Snow says. "I am coming with you. I have lost Emma before; I never want to have to do that again."

David nods, standing next to his wife and placing his arm around her.

"I'm coming too." he says.

Regina looks at her son before looking at Robin. He nods, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"We're coming too." Regina says. "It is thanks to Emma that I have my happy ending. She deserves hers."

Killian looks at each person before him, surprised and glad that he won't have to do it alone. He smiles weakly at them before looking at Gold.

"Crocodile, it is time."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do it." Killian says and Gold extracts a knife, sliding it across his palm and allowing enough blood to collect.

Regina waves her hand and swords appear on both Killian's and David's hip and both Snow and Robin suddenly have their bows in their hands and quiver of arrows on their back.

"Just in case." Regina says as Gold pours his blood into the water. After a moment, smoke settles on the surface of the water and the boat arrives, gliding towards them.

Regina moves forward to squeeze Henry's shoulder before standing beside him. Snow and David take each other's hands and Gold wraps his hand in a small piece of cloth, covering the cut. Killian begins to walk out into the water, followed by everyone else with Gold taking up the rear.

"I will find you, Emma. I will always find you."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - You Were Never Good Enough

**A/N: Since I surprised myself and got a lot of work done and didn't have anything else to do this evening, you guys get the second chapter!**

 **I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter - I would love to know what you think so if you can, please drop a review! Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter!**

 **I'm not sure when the next update will be but it will be soon!**

 **But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

"I don't think we're in Maine anymore." Regina says, observing Main Street but the Underworld edition.

"I don't understand." Henry says, looking around. His eyes stop on the broken clock resting in the centre of the road just ahead of where they stand. "Why does this place look like Storybrooke?"

"We don't have time for questions about the appearance of the bloody Underworld, lad." Killian says, his hook resting on the hilt of the sword at his hip whilst his hand clenches at his side. "We need to find Emma."

"If this place is the same as up there," Gold says, gesturing to the sky. "then I may have something that can be used to track her in my shop."

Regina nods. "You go and find something there and we will go to Underworld Granny's - they may know who and where she is."

...

"Well, look who it is. The Blind Witch." Regina says, walking up to the counter in Granny's. Her palms rest on the top of the counter. "Hey there, child-muncher."

"What do you want, Regina? Finally dead, are we?" the Blind Witch replies, wiping part of the counter on her end.

"Unfortunately for you, we are all very much alive. We need your help." Regina says, leaning her arms against the counter now.

"Why should I help you? You burned me alive." the Witch asks, looking at Regina.

"Hey!" Regina says. "That was Hansel and Gretel."

"At your behest, and with your fireball." the Witch reminds.

"Fine, fine. But you stole my apple. What do you think happens when you steal from a witch, _witch?_ "

"As touching as this reunion is," Killian says, interrupting as his frustration grows. "we are here for a reason."

"We're looking for someone." Snow says, holding onto David's hand tightly. Her eyes have desperately traced over the diner in the hope that her daughter would walk in.

"And who is that?" the Witch asks, intrigued that the living have ventured here.

"Her name is Emma Swan." Henry says. "She is... was the Saviour."

The Blind Witch frowns, moving across to the other side of the counter.

"She came in once or twice but I cannot tell you where she is, for I do not know."

Killian clenches his jaw and leaves the diner, closely followed by Henry who wants to ensure his father-figure is not left alone. Snow, Regina, Robin and David stay behind.

"How do you not know?" Regina asks, confused. "You see everyone and know where everyone is."

The Blind Witch shrugs and moves over to them again.

"I cannot help you. Sorry."

She then walks off, leaving the group of the living unsure on what to do next.

...

"I have it, the way to find Emma." Gold says, handing Killian a small vile.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Killian asks, turning the small bottle in his hand.

"It is the ale of Seonaidh from the land of DunBroch. If you pour it over her grave, and we can ask where she is instead of wandering around aimlessly and hoping for the best." Gold says, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Wait, grave?" Robin asks. "There are graves down here too?"

"Indeed. The cemetery is where you remember it and everyone down here has one." Gold says. "Go on, hurry."

"Are you not coming?" Henry asks.

"I have something I need to deal with in the shop. I will find you later."

The group look at each other as Gold walks away without explaining further.

"Let's go and find my daughter." Snow says.

...

They stand in front of the grave with Emma's name on it, after searching for it for quite a while. Killian stands in front of it, the vial still in his hand, suddenly nervous.

"Are you okay, Killian?" Henry asks, standing beside the pirate.

"I just hope that she is, lad."

Using his teeth, Killian uncorks the small bottle before tipping the contents out on the grass in front of Emma's grave. They wait a few moments, yet nothing happens. Henry moves back so he is beside Regina and Robin.

After a few more moments, Emma appears in front of them, flashing in and out, and is battered, bruised and very bloody. Regina and Robin instantly shield Henry from the sight after he cries out, and Killian is slightly relieved but distraught at the sight of her; his love.

"Emma, we're here to help you. We just can't find you, love. Where are you?" Killian says, trying to reach out to Emma. She says nothing, not even a hint of recognition that Killian is talking to her. Her image just fades in and out.

"She can't hear you, Killian. It isn't steady." Regina says, holding Henry against her chest so he cannot see his mother in such a condition.

"Emma, love. Just tell us where you are." Killian begs, ignoring Regina's words.

Emma appears to struggle, stumbling and grabbing her ribs.

"Talk to us. Talk to me." Killian whispers.

Emma suddenly disappears into the ground and Killian shouts after her. He crouches down and places his hand over the spot where she appeared.

"She doesn't know we came for her. We... she... she doesn't know we're here. She doesn't know that I care." Killian rambles.

"She does, Hook." Snow says. She walks forward, placing a hand on Killian's shoulder. "We will find her - it is what we do."

...

Her throat is raw from screaming. Her body is burning from her wounds. Her mind aches in excruciating pain.

"You know that you were never good enough, right?" Hades taunts, forcing Emma to stand despite her knees threatening to buckle at every passing second. "That's why you never stayed for long in any of those foster homes - you were not good enough to be wanted."

Emma shakes her head, trying to push Hades words out but they creep in, making her insecurities resurface.

"Your parents got rid of you, and then replaced you. How could they want someone so broken and unwanted as their so-called daughter?"

Emma grabs her ribs, broken from Hades torture earlier on in the day - better than the previous day's torture consisting of her family and Killian taking their turns to torture her themselves - and stumbles in an attempt to stay upright.

"What about dear old Killian? He abandoned you just like everyone else, and then he hated you - and still does."

"He loves me." Emma chokes out, her defences dropping with each passing second.

"Does he? He would rather enact revenge and sail the high seas than be with you. Or, he would rather face death."

"That's not true."

"Then what about Neal? Graham? Walsh? They all left you, didn't they. They faced death over being with you."

Emma steps back as if she has been physically struck.

"What about your son?" Hades asks, moving closer to Emma now knowing that his words are making their mark. He an see the fight leaving her eyes steadily, and quickly. "He would rather be with the Evil Queen than the so called Saviour. He never forgave you for abandoning him. Why would he want someone so poisonous in his life?"

"He's my son." Emma mumbles, grabbing her ribs tighter. "He loves me."

"Does he?"

Emma doesn't reply, her resolve weak and taunts dying on her tongue.

"No one will come to save you, Emma." Hades says with a smile. Emma stumbles again, falling down to her knees now; the stone causing more pain to radiate in her body. "Someone like you doesn't deserve such kindness. Do you?"

Hades pushes against Emma's ribs with his foot, causing her to cry out in pain.

"An orphan will always be alone, and you Emma, will always be an orphan and _always_ lose the ones you love the most."

...

The group walk to Granny's in silence, Killian unable to stop seeing Emma's battered body. They stop on the path outside and Killian runs his hand through his already mussed hair.

"We should spread out for while, see if we can find her." Regina suggests, noticing Killian's frustration. Henry goes to Killian and grabs hold of his hook.

"I'm coming with you, Killian." Henry says, no room for discussion.

"As you wish, lad." Killian says, forcing a smile.

"You should go and try the woods - if the Blind Witch doesn't know where she is then she isn't in town." Regina says, looking at Robin. "We will catch you up."

"Come on then." Henry says, pulling on Killian's hook before setting off to search for Emma.

...

Emma lays in a small stone cell, complete with three drab stone walls and an open archway - freedom within her grasp. Hades had thrown her in her when he became bored and the insurmountable pain had left her wheezing on the floor.

She is unable to see out of her left eye, swollen shut after being struck sharply by a lash. Blood predominantly covers the left side of her face and her hair is in knots, blood matting the strands together. The right side of her face has bruises and cuts on it, curtesy of various torture instruments that Hades favours. Her signature leather jacket now has tears in it and burn marks and holes; further evidence of Hades' mistreatment.

The sight of the open door way compared to the bars she had previously are so inviting that Emma wishes Killian knew where she was being held - she knows he is here but that means nothing if he cannot find her.

Grimacing and clenching her jaw to prevent her crying out in pain, Emma rolls over and stands slowly, her hand going beneath her jacket to cradle her ribs. Spots blur her vision as the pain increases. She tries her magic, hoping to be able to heal herself but like her previous attempts, nothing rises from within as if it has just disappeared.

Emma looks around and seeing nothing, she tries to step out.

"Stop. He just wants to let you think you can escape." a voice says and Emma looks to her left and sees a young woman, sitting in a cell of her own.

"I have to go, I can't just stay here."

"You can't escape. No one escapes from here." the woman says, her voice monotone.

"I have to." Emma says, taking a step off of the platform.

"Don't! He will hunt you."

"Hades has already done so much to me, I don't care anymore - someone has come down here to save me."

Emma adjusts her hand on her ribs before stepping out of her cell completely and walking to the other woman's.

"How do you know it wasn't one of Hades tricks?" the girl questions, her eyes wide.

"When you love someone, you know. Now, I am going to get out of here regardless of what is out there. Are you coming with me?"

The woman whimpers but stands regardless and holds out her hand. Emma takes hold and pulls her out.

"I'm Emma by the way."

"Megara." the woman replies, frantically looking in every direction.

"Let's go."

Together, they run through the corridors, or in Emma's case they limp. A loud growl sounds behind them and Emma turns.

"What is that?"

Megara grabs hold of Emma's arms, looking at her in the eye.

"Go." Megara says, pushing her away. "Go find your love. Save yourself."

"I can't leave you here, Megara." Emma says, wincing at a sharp shooting pain.

"Go!" Megara suddenly runs off towards the growl and now glowing red eyes and Emma stumbles, turning around and she continues to escape.

...

"Have you managed to find anything yet?" Henry asks Killian as they walk through the west side of the woods.

Moving a branch out of the way with his hook, Killian tries to find some sort of tracks that could belong to Emma.

"Nothing yet, no." Killian says, dejectedly.

Henry sighs and turns when he hears footsteps. Regina and Robin appear from behind a section of trees. Regina places her hand on Henry's shoulder when she reaches him, seeing his sadness.

"Haven't found anything yet?" she asks, and smiles sympathetically when Henry shakes his head.

"Neither have we." Robin says. He looks over at Killian who has continued on, trying to find something to follow.

The pirate suddenly runs forward, capturing the attention of the others.

"Killian? What have you found?" Regina asks, running to Killian where he is crouched over some greenery.

"Blood." he says simply, his hook nudging the plant where the droplets are collected.

"It's fresh." Robin comments.

"Emma?! Emma!" Killian shouts, standing up suddenly. He turns then and faces Robin. "Take the boy somewhere safe."

"No! I want to help." Henry says. "I told you I would stay and help find my mum."

"Henry, this may be dangerous so go where you can be safe." Regina says before looking at her love. "Robin, take him to the loft or Granny's - somewhere you can keep an eye on him."

Robin nods and puts his arm around Henry's shoulders, guiding him away.

Killian moves forward, following the trail of blood.

"Emma?!" he shouts again, his voice echoing across the large expanse of woods.

...

Emma pushed herself out of the cave and into the forest. She could hear the loud growls still and limped through the woods, escaping the prison she was held in.

Despite the injuries to her body, she kept going to get back into town.

She tries her magic again, needing an extra push to find the man she loves. It fails her again and no matter how hard she tries, there is no bubble of magic at all.

Her knees give once again, unable to hold her weight any more. She falls behind a large collection of rocks, pain spiking to the point where she could pass out from it.

But no such relief arrives and the Saviour lays there, hoping that her dashing pirate will save her from herself, and those who threaten her.

...

"She must be close." Killian says, the pools of blood growing larger. "The blood keeps growing which means she slowed down."

"We will find her, don't worry." Regina says, looking around.

They continue following the trail for a few more minutes until Killian sees something by some rocks.

"What's that?" he asks, quickening his pace. He has advanced only three steps before he realises what he sees; Emma's boots, scuffed and covered in dirt.

"Emma!"

He runs the last few feet until he is kneeling down beside Emma who is staring vacantly and lifeless, not registering that Killian is there. He kneels down further, twisting his head so he can look in Emma's eyes.

"Emma?" He places his hand on her cheek, tilting her head so her eyes are raised to his. "Emma."

His heart and stomach lurches at the sight of the left side of her face, the eye swollen shut, the blood and dirt in her hair.

"What has happened to you?" Killian whispers, gently moving her.

After a moment, Emma's gaze clears and her eyes move to land on Killian, then Regina, then back at Killian.

"Killian?" she mumbles, her voice scratchy. "It can't be you."

"It's me, my love. It's me." Killian says, his fingers feathering over her damaged skin.

"You shouldn't be here. I told you to let go."

"You know that I don't listen, just as I know you wouldn't." Killian says, softly. He looks up at Regina and shifts so they can help her sit up. She grunts before Killian takes her into his arms, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"You're impossible." Emma mumbles.

"And you love me for it." Killian replies, holding her impossibly closer and never wanting to let go again.

...

They arrive at Emma's house in a cloud of purple smoke. Both Regina and Killian are confused about the childhood relics in the living room but make no comment, too focused on the woman in their arms. Killian assists Emma to the couch and lowers her down on it.

She has become unresponsive again, as if deep in thought.

"What has happened to her?" Killian asks and Regina is surprised that she doesn't have to withhold an eye roll as she usually does.

"The only way we can know for sure is when she tells us herself. But, that may not happen any time soon; she looks like she isn't even with us."

They both look at Emma, her eyes glazed over and staring outwards.

"Why isn't she talking? Or doing anything?" Killian asks, kneeling down on the floor now so he can be more eye level with Emma instead of towering over her.

"It may be the extent of her injuries and she has gone somewhere else to forget the pain." Regina suggests, waving her hand over Emma's prone form to try and assess the damage done. "But, if someone has done something to her, changed her mind in some way..."

Killian looks up at Regina, his concern growing.

"Can you heal her? I cannot really stand looking at her like this; knowing she is suffering."

Regina nods and moves forward, waving her hand over Emma once more but this time, the Saviour's body shifts, a light appearing around her. When the light clears, she appears to be fully healed; her hair once again in order, her wounds gone, her jacket good as new. But she still has that vacant look in her eyes and the magic has done nothing to dissipate the exhausted look Emma has.

"Emma?" Regina asks, trying to receive some sort of response from her friend, and member of her family. "Emma?"

"Emma, love, talk to us." Killian says, reaching out to cup Emma's cheek in his palm.

Before he can do so, Emma's gaze clears suddenly and she is pushing past them, clambering off of the couch and moving towards the stairs.

"You shouldn't be here. Go. I deserve to remain in the Underworld." Emma says, stopping and turning to face them where she is out of reach.

"We would not have come down here, love, if we believed that for a second." Killian says, standing up and taking a few steps forward to be closer to her.

"Go. Leave me." Emma orders, raising her hand.

"Emma, come on. This isn't you. Stop being petty and stupid and let us do what we came here to do." Regina says, being firm for a reason; to get back home with Emma. "You are coming home, where you belong."

"Petty?! Stupid?!" Emma shouts, the words suddenly bursting from her and startling the two in front of her. Her anger has been bottled up and her insecurities have resulted in her walls snapping up strong. "Tell me Regina, who was it that saved you from becoming the Dark One when the darkness was freed from Rumpelstiltskin back in Storybrooke?"

"Emma, I-" Regina starts but Emma interrupts.

"Who was it that put _your_ happy ending and everyone else's before _her own_? Who never complained that she was running around and saving everyone from the mess that you originally created because _you_ were petty about a secret being spilt?"

"Emma-" Killian tries, an attempt to calm Emma but it has the opposite effect.

"Tell me, oh mighty Captain Hook, who was it that promised he was a survivor - would never abandon me or let me down? Who was it that sacrificed herself fully to the Darkness after six weeks of fighting it to ensure that you did not die when you had always said you wouldn't? Who then literally sacrificed _everything_ she was, giving up her life, despite the lack of hope and trust from her family, for the one she loved so he could actually bring truth to the word _survivor_?"

Killian and Regina are quiet, not wanting to talk. Emma's words just continue, her anger spilling out in waves. Anger at Hades for what he has done to her. Anger at herself for the mess that brought her here. Just, anger at everything.

But this anger changes; this anger shows that she cares, so much; too much. Tears fill her eyes and her voice begins to shake.

"You told me that all sins could be forgiven when someone loves you." Emma says, pointing an accusing finger at Killian. "You told me that you did not intend to let me down. You told me that you would never stop fighting for us."

"I meant th-" Killian begins but is once again cut off.

"But you also said something, Killian, that I push away those that I love because I am afraid of losing them. I will always be an orphan because that is who I am; a lost girl, who will never matter and at some point, will be the person who is always left behind."

Emma furiously rubs her hands over her eyes before looking at the speechless two before her.

"When I became the Dark One, you said that I wasn't the same person. How could I be the Emma you knew when I had darkness filling every crevice within me? When I had turned the man I loved into what I had become and he did nothing but hate me for it?"

Emma breathes out before laughing, her anger taking yet another level.

"You do realise that I do not deserve saving. You were so stupid to come down here. Leave me to my Hell and return to the lives you want; the lives without me in it."

"No-"

"Emma, wait-"

Regina and Killian speak at the same time and then suddenly find themselves consumed by a grey smoke. They look around when it clears and realise that Emma has poofed them to the outside of the house.

"Emma, please! Don't do this!" Killian shouts, moving up to the front door but hears Henry behind him. He turns around and sees the boy, Snow, David and Robin walking towards them.

"Did you find her?" Snow asks.

"Aye, we did. But she is the reason that we are out here at the moment and not in there." Killian says and Regina explains what happened.

"-and then suddenly, we are out here and you guys arrived."

Henry, Snow and David all look up at the house, tears in their eyes.

"Do you think we can go in?" Henry asks, already moving to the door with Snow beside him.

"I'm going to try." she says, determined to see her daughter again. "I refuse to give up on her."

Snow walks up the steps on to the porch and tries the door handle. Miraculously, it opens and they walk in, the others quickly following them.

"Emma?" Snow calls out.

They spread out downstairs but see no sign of her.

"Perhaps she is upstairs." Henry points out and walks to the stairs. He is immediately repelled by a barrier which pushes him back. He looks heartbroken at the prospect that his mother doesn't want to see him.

"Don't do this, Emma." Regina mutters under her breath, pulling Henry to her and watches as Snow walks up to the foot of the stairs herself.

Snow reaches out a hand and it travels past the barrier. She looks around at everyone in surprise before stepping forward and through the barrier.

"I'll be right back." she says before rushing up the stairs. When she reaches the top, she hears the sound of sobbing and immediately follows it. She walks down the hallway and reaches a door, partially open and when she peers in, she realises that it is Emma's bedroom.

Snow pushes the door open and rushes in, trying to detect the source of the sobbing. She moves her head around and turns to her right. Emma is sitting in the corner of her room, knees to her chest as she sobs into them loudly.

"Oh, baby."

Snow rushes over, sitting beside Emma before pulling her into her arms, draping her legs over her own and turning her so Emma cries into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, my baby girl." Snow breathes out and holds Emma close, rocking very slightly to help calm her. "Shh, now."

"I'm so sorry." Emma says a few minutes later, her sobs fading.

"No, honey," Snow says, her hand stroking Emma's hair. "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I just completely blew up down there." Emma says, lifting her head. Snow places her hand down on Emma's knees, squeezing them. "You shouldn't be here, mum. You should not have come."

"We had to. You are our daughter, Emma, and we have lost you so many times before. I don't want to lose you again."

"You have to." Emma says, getting to her feet now and moving away from Snow; once again distancing herself. She runs her hands over her face, smearing her tears over her skin.

"Why, Emma? We can save you." Snow stands up herself, remaining by the wall for a moment, respecting her daughter's space.

"No, you can't. You have a child to look after so focus on him. I'm already dead and he is still living and breathing." Emma runs her hands through her hair.

"Emma, your father and I have Neal, yes. But, you are our child too." Snow says, moving forward but stops when Emma raises her hand.

"I am not your child. Neal is your child."

"Emma, sweetheart, of course you are our child." David says, walking in to the room now as Snow didn't return quickly and his concern sky-rocketed.

"I was until you put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me away. Maybe, twenty eight years later we found each other but that doesn't make me your child. I am an adult." Emma says, turning her back on her parents.

"Emma, please." David begs and looks at Snow.

"Emma, look at me. Please." Snow asks, her voice soft.

Emma hesitates for a moment before turning around. She sees the tears in her parents' eyes.

"You have always been, and will always be our daughter. Nothing can change that." Snow says.

"My death did." Emma says, blunt.

Snow swallows thickly, tears beginning to fall.

"Do you love us?" she asks. Emma looks down, her own tears forming. "Emma, do you love us?"

"Of course I do." Emma chokes out before sobs break out, her walls suddenly collapsing. David rushes forward, embracing his daughter and placing his hand on her back of her head, cradling her tenderly.

"Listen to me, Emma." David says, swaying slightly as he would if Neal were in his arms. His spare hand rubs circles on Emma's back. "We love you so much. You are our first child, and only daughter. We spent twenty eight years waiting for you because we knew that it was your best chance. We have only ever wanted the best for you because that is what parents do."

David draws back and looks at Emma, wiping away her tears and his own fall unchecked.

"When we found out that Hook was coming here to save you, we jumped at the chance." Snow says, rubbing her hand on Emma's arm. "We want to bring you home, Emma. We want to take you to where you belong and that isn't here in the Underworld. That is back in Storybrooke where the rest of our family is waiting for us."

Emma shakes her head, backing away until her legs hit the foot of her bed, which she then sinks down on.

"Just, think about it, sweetheart." David suggests, holding Snow's hand. "We do realise that it is a lot to take in after what you have gone through."

 _'Because you would know all about that, wouldn't you.'_ Emma thinks. She gives a nod to her parents who with lingering gazes and more tears, leave the room.

...

The two Charmings walk downstairs and then outside the house, encouraging everyone to follow. The door shuts behind them, keeping them out now.

"How is she?" Killian asks, holding on to Henry.

"Whoever did what they did to Emma has obviously done more than just physically hurt her." Snow says, looking at her husband before looking at the rest of the group again. "She is so guarded yet so vulnerable. She also seems really angry; as if she has just realised that she has done something stupid and needs to change it."

"How do you mean with you two?" Regina asks, confused. "I know exactly how angry she was with me and Killian before you went in."

"Almost like accepting us as her parents was the wrong thing to do." Snow mumbles, sniffing but keeping the tears at bay.

"Maybe she just needs some time alone for a while." Robin says, pulling Regina to him, silently giving her comfort. "Perhaps we could go to Granny's and get something to eat?"

"You go on ahead." Killian says before sitting down on the top steps of Emma's porch. "I'm going to remain here."

"Me too." Henry says, taking a seat himself. "I'm not leaving mum, or Killian."

"Are you sure?" David asks.

"Aye, mate. Positive." Killian replies, firmly. The others do not push further and file away, off to eat dinner at Granny's.

Henry leans in to Killian, resting his head on his shoulder as they sit and hope that the one they love will open up to them once more.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - All I Want To Do Is Help You

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter! Thank you for all of your kind reviews on the previous chapter - I'm glad you are enjoying the story thus far! I hope you will continue to do so.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

It is almost midnight when Killian and Henry grow impatient that Emma hasn't come out to talk to them and decide to take matters into their own hands.

"Remember to be quiet, lad." Killian says, grabbing the handle of the back door and sighing in relief when it opens. Henry nods and follows Killian into the house.

They expect to have to go upstairs and find her but Emma surprises them as she is sitting at the table in the kitchen, tears streaking her face and the ring from Killian in her fingers.

Emma looks up sharply when she hears movement and quickly stands, pocketing the ring in the front of her jeans.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asks, going straight to Henry and placing her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"I couldn't let you go, mum." Henry says, feeling tears return to his eyes. Emma pulls Henry to her, pushing his head onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kid." she whispers. "I didn't want to leave you." Henry holds on tighter and Emma sighs before trying to pull away. "You should not have come down here, Henry."

Henry withdraws, disbelief on his features.

"Of course, I should have. You are my mum, and you do not deserve to be down here."

Emma says nothing, looking at Killian before glancing at the time.

"Come with me." Emma says, her voice soft but clearly hiding pain. She guides Henry up the stairs, Killian following behind them.

After passing a few doors, Emma stops in front of one and pushes the door open. Henry walks inside, noticing the bed and the books and the overall décor that just screams _Henry._

"This was going to be your room; you know, up there." Emma mumbles. "You should, er... get some sleep."

Henry looks at Killian, giving him a nod before moving to Emma and hugging her. It takes a moment for her to reciprocate, the surprise holding her frozen for a moment.

"Thanks, mum. I love you."

Emma smiles tightly. "I love you too, kid."

She walks out, past Killian and back down the hall. She passes the stairs, and her own room before stopping in front of another door. She isn't surprised to see that Killian has followed her, in fact she was expecting it. She opens the door and Killian looks in to see a single bed standing in solitude, nothing else surrounding it.

"You can sleep in here, Hook." she says, before turning away and attempting to leave. Killian doesn't let her, taking a gentle hold of her arm and making her look at him.

"Emma, when was the last time you slept?" Killian asks, really looking at Emma and noticing the exhausted state she is in. Emma furrows her brow. "You look so tired and worn down. You need sleep."

Emma moves away, breaking her connection with Killian. She shakes her head.

"I don't want sleep." she says bluntly.

"Emma, please..." Killian tries but Emma just walks away and into her own bedroom. He sees a glow ignite around the door, a protection spell to prevent anyone entering.

Killian sighs heavily before dropping his shoulders and walking into his room. He sits down on the bed, playing with his hook before laying back, cushioning his head on the thin pillows present.

"I wish you would just let me in..." Killian whispers, breathing deeply to prevent tears.

He tries closing his eyes in the hope that sleep will come but after about an hour, and sleep constantly evading him, he sits up. He stands and moves to the door, looking down the hallway. Seeing that it is clear, he walks to Emma's door and hopes that he may be let in. Though he was expecting it, it still hurts when the protection spell is in place over the door, forbidding him from entering.

Kilian decides that a change of scenery may be good and ventures downstairs in the hopes of a glass of water. He stops short when he sees her from behind, sitting on the couch as she swigs from a bottle of amber liquid; rum.

"You can stop lurking back there." Emma slurs, turning around to face Killian.

The pirate moves forward and sits on the opposite end of the couch, giving Emma the space she feels she needs.

"I'll be honest in saying that I am surprised to be allowed to sit in your company." Killian says, looking at the woman he loves.

Emma raises her eyebrows before taking another few large gulps of rum.

"You should slow down a bit, love. We don't want you making yourself ill now, do we?"

Emma gulps down more of the rum, her gaze fixed on anywhere that isn't Killian. She coughs after a particularly large gulp but continues to drink more regardless.

"Emma, please talk to me." Killian begs, turning inwards to face her more. Emma takes another long gulp, deliberately lengthening it to show her unwillingness to talk. "Emma."

Killian takes a deep breath before leaning forward and taking a hold of the large rum bottle, now less than a third full, before placing it on the floor behind him. Emma looks at Killian, swallowing thickly.

"Please talk to me, Emma." Killian says, reaching forward to take Emma's hand in his. He sags forward in relief when she doesn't pull away.

Emma looks down for a moment before resting her eyes on Killian, tears glittering.

"About what?" she asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't do that, Emma." Killian says, his thumb running over her knuckles. "I know when something is bothering you and you can talk to me."

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"Perhaps from the beginning? Who tortured you in such a horrific way?"

Emma sucks in a breath, remembering the large volumes of pain from Hades' onslaught against her.

"It was Hades. He refuses to allow hope into his kingdom so believed that breaking the Saviour would prevent that."

Killian moves slightly closer, his grip increasing on Emma's hand.

"What did he do to you?" he asks, his voice a mere whisper.

"He beat me. He taunted me." Emma closes her eyes, images from the last couple of days bombarding her. "You shouldn't be here. He will come after all of you soon enough."

"No, Emma. We came here to save you, and we will."

"You said that about the darkness when I became the Dark One." Emma points out. Killian sees her mood shift; the alcohol clearly loosening her tongue. "The six weeks we were in Camelot, all you wanted to do was fight for me, yet the moment we were back in Storybrooke you shut me out."

"You did take our memories." Killian reminds in his defence.

"When you had your memories in Camelot, you still loved me." Emma says, looking outwards. "That day on the Jolly Roger, you broke my heart; I was once again unloved, and unwanted. I should have shown you my trust from the beginning but I feel like that would have made no difference about whether you trust me or not."

"You know I trust you Emma. I trust you with my life." Killian says, leaning forward. Emma removes her hand from his grip, placing it in her lap instead.

"That is exactly why I am down here, Killian. That is why I turned you into a Dark One. You trusted me to keep you safe, and I failed. So, I made amends."

"You didn't fail. That is why we are here to save you."

"Don't you get it?!" Emma exclaims, standing and facing Killian as he remains sitting. "You are deluding yourself if you think that you can save me, Killian. I am not _worth_ saving."

"Of course you are!" Killian retorts, standing himself. "None of us would have come if we believed that."

"None of you should be here!" Emma shouts. "How could you endanger yourselves like this, endanger Henry?!" Killian simply looks at Emma, unsure on what to say next.

Emma shakes her head and moves towards the stairs, ascending them. Killian rushes after her but is too late, her bedroom door slamming in front of him and the protection spell in place. He places his hand on the door for a moment before heading back to his room.

He lays down on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes and praying to whoever is listening that sleep consumes him quickly.

...

When he wakes, Killian notices that the softness of the bed has disappeared and been replaced with something hard and unforgiving. He opens his eyes and sits up, recognising that he is laying on the floor of Emma's room in the Underworld version of the loft. He quickly looks to his left to see Henry stirring himself.

"Are you alright, lad?" Killian asks when he sees the sadness in Henry's eyes once they open.

"Why did she send us here?" he asks, standing up now.

"I tried talking to her last night. She opened up a bit but then closed herself off again." Killian admits. They both walk downstairs and see Regina, Snow, David and Robin sitting together.

"I want to see mum again." Henry says, addressing everyone. "She needs to know that she can be saved."

"Did you see her last night?" Regina asks. "We didn't hear you walk in."

"We spoke a little bit then she took me upstairs and made me sleep. But, I woke up upstairs beside Killian." Henry says, hanging his head.

"It's okay, Henry." Snow reassures. She goes up to her grandson and places a hand on his shoulder. "We will go to her again today - it must be a lot to take in for her."

Henry nods.

"Come on, we will go and get some breakfast at Granny's." David says, pulling his jacket on. "Then we will go and save our Emma."

...

"What happened in there?" Robin asks, as they look in the front window after receiving no response at the door. The entire ground floor looks like it has been blown apart, pieces of fabric and wood scattered everywhere.

"Mum!" Henry shouts, moving to the door and slamming his fist on it.

"That won't help, Henry." Regina says softly and drawing him away from the door.

"I will not give up on her." he says, looking at his other mother.

"Can I help you?" a voice asks behind them. Killian turns around immediately, recognising the voice that he hasn't heard in centuries.

"Liam?" Killian's voice breaks and he walks down to the end of the garden, pulling his brother into his arms.

"It's so good to see you little brother."

"Younger." Killian automatically corrects, holding on to Liam a bit tighter.

"You aren't dead, are you?" the older brother questions.

"No, I have come to save someone." Killian says, pressing his head into Liam's shoulder, his frustrations not melting away despite seeing his brother.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks, immediately knowing that something isn't quite right. He pulls back and places a hand on Killian's cheek, seeing the distraught look in his eyes. "Killian?"

"The woman I love keeps shutting me out and I am powerless to help her."

"This is Emma's house, is it not?" Liam asks, looking up at the house and the group still standing on the porch.

Killian raises an eyebrow. "You know Emma?"

"Aye, I do. I approached her when she first arrived in the Blind Witch's. She kept you alive for so long and I was grateful for that - plus, you found love with her and I thought it best to welcome her."

"Did you know what Hades did to her?" Killian asks, this throat tight at the thought of Emma's injuries.

"I noticed her absence but thought that she wanted time to herself. Is she alright?"

Killian turns to look behind him when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"You alright, lad?" Killian asks Henry who now stands beside him.

"Mum still won't answer. She's blocking us out."

"Who is this?" Liam asks. Henry looks at the man before him and holds out his hand.

"I'm Henry. Emma is my mum." he says and smiles when Liam shakes his hand.

"It is a delight to meet you, Henry. I trust Killian has been good to you."

"Very." Henry says, looking up at Killian. "He is perhaps the best man I know; but don't tell Gramps that."

Killian laughs slightly, ruffling his hand in Henry's hair.

"Don't worry, lad. Your secret is safe with me." he says before looking back at his brother.

"I want to help you, if I can, Killian; and you, Henry." Liam says, looking up at the house again.

"Thank you, Liam." Henry says, looking up at Killian before going back to the front door.

"Mum!" he shouts again, banging his fist on the door harder than before.

"Henry." Regina says, pulling him back. "I told you, it will not work."

"That isn't going to stop me!" Henry says, banging again until Regina holds his arms down.

"Stop, Henry." she says before pulling him into her.

Killian runs his hand through his hair, his jaw clenching as his frustrations grow even more.

 _'She isn't even answering her bloody son!'_ he screams inwardly to himself.

Liam notices the tell-tale signs of his anger, not changing over his hundreds of years of living.

"Killian..."

Killian shoots his brother a glare before he walks away, ignoring the calls for him to come back.

...

Killian walks down Main Street, his hand tucked in his jacket pocket and his hooked arm hanging limply at his side. He stops just outside Granny's, sighing, when he raises his head and notices someone he hasn't seen in centuries; Milah. She is guiding a group of children across the road when she looks in his direction. Her eyes widening shows that she has noticed him.

As she ensures the children's safety, Killian slowly, almost cautiously, walks forwards to her. He stops on the side of the road and she comes to him.

Her arms go around his shoulders and she immediately notices when his arms don't come around her, returning the embrace. She draws back quite quickly.

"It's good to see you, Killian." she says, smiling up at him. He doesn't smile back.

"Aye, good to see you too."

"What's wrong?" she asks, trying to work it out. "You aren't dead, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Killian says, shaking his head. "I'm here to save someone."

"You only risk yourself for love and revenge, Killian, and you cannot have come to the Underworld for revenge. Who is she?"

Killian is slightly surprised to see that Milah is curious, not angry or disappointed.

"Her name is Emma." Killian says, a small smile coming to his face as he talks about her. He explains their story, the ups and the downs, before reaching the hardest part. "She turned me into a Dark One too to save me but because of that, I pushed so much hate and anger at her. I was going to be the man I wanted to be by sacrificing myself but before I had a chance to do anything, she was dying in my arms."

"I am so sorry, Killian. That is quite a journey." Milah says, rubbing her hand on his arm. "Though I am glad that you let your thirst for revenge go and let love in once again."

Killian is quiet, trying to temper the battle of emotions inside of him. Milah can see the pain he is in with what is occurring and it breaks her unbeating heart.

"Would you like me to try talking to Emma? Persuade her to talk to you perhaps?" Milah asks and Killian's brows shoot up in surprise.

"You would do that?"

"Of course. If you are down here to save her, then that is what I will help you to do."

"Thank you, Milah. This means so much to me."

"Not a problem." Milah says, with a smile. "Now, lead the way."

...

"Killian! Thank goodness!" Liam shouts when he sees his brother return. "Are you alright?"

"We were worried about you." Snow says, seeing his tense features.

"No need to be worried." Killian says, before stopping at the bottom of the steps. "I found a friend willing to help." He gestures to Milah who steps forward. "This is Milah."

"How is she going to help exactly?" Snow asks, not trying to be impolite.

"There is a protection spell around the house; we cannot even go round to the back like you did." David adds.

"It may be a protection spell to keep out the living, since we cannot enter at all." Henry says after a moment. "Milah will be able to go back there and into the house to talk to mum."

Milah looks at Killian and nods, moving forward.

"It's worth a shot, I suppose." she says and walks to the side of the house. She reaches out a hand and finds that it falls through the barrier present instead of stopping. "I shouldn't be too long."

Milah walks around towards the back and is startled slightly, seeing Emma sitting on the back porch, feet on the step below her with a vacant expression on her features. Her hands are clenched together and resting in her lap.

"Emma?" Milah's voice is quiet but it manages to easily startle Emma. "Sorry. I'm Milah."

Emma's eyes grow wide and she begins to stand but Milah rushes forward.

"Don't leave. I just want to talk to you - if that is alright?" Milah says and Emma slowly lowers herself back down into her previous position. "May I?"

Emma nods after a moment, allowing Milah to sit beside her.

"Who sent you?" Emma asks, staring straight ahead.

"Killian stumbled across me in Main Street - he told me what happened. I offered to come and talk to you."

"Why?" Emma asks brokenly.

"Because I can see the pain it is causing Killian; knowing that he is losing you." Milah says, and Emma turns her face to her. "I would guess that you are in pain too?"

Emma is silent, thinking over what she could say; her emotions confusing and scaring her at the same time.

"I couldn't let Killian die again. I had already watched him die before and it killed me even though it wasn't real." Emma whispers, turning her face away again.

"Go on." Milah pushes, hoping to find out why she is blocking everyone out.

"I deserve to be here. I saved them and that is enough."

"You are here because you have unfinished business - I think it is either about them; or about you." Milah says, looking at Emma.

"They shouldn't be down here. They should have let me go."

"Sometimes it just isn't that easy." Milah says with a shrug. "Letting go isn't an easy thing to accomplish when you love someone."

Emma doesn't reply, opting to remain silent.

"I'm here because of my son. I abandoned him and never got to apologise, or hold him again." Milah opens up, hoping it will convince Emma to continue doing the same.

Emma turns her head.

"I knew him."

Milah looks at Emma in disbelief. "You knew Bae?"

"I did. We were young - I was only eighteen and I didn't know who he was." Emma says, feeling uncomfortable under Milah's gaze so she looks at her hands instead. "He stole some watches and I ended up taking the fall after he ran so I was in prison which is where I found out I was carrying Henry."

"I have a grandson?"

"You do, yes. Henry is amazing."

"I'm sorry about how he treated you."

Emma shrugs, brushing it off. "He ended up having good reason for leaving me. I had to give Henry up - to give him his best chance - and Regina ended up adopting him. He's the reason I was reunited with my family. He, umm... he ended up forgiving Rumpelstiltskin and died in my arms."

"How did Baelfire die?"

"Saving all of us." Emma chokes out, sniffing. "But, I know now that he is in a better place."

"You do?"

"I believe it." Emma says, still looking down at her hands.

Milah is quiet for a moment, processing Emma's words. She smiles at the thought that she has a grandson, and that her boy is in a better place.

"Killian told me about your story with him." Milah says quietly. "You've got a lot of history together." Emma remains silent, retreating back into her walls. "He loves you an awful lot, you know; with everything he is."

Emma drops her head.

"I know." Emma whispers, her voice almost non-existent.

"I can see that he has changed a lot from the man I knew, and the man I heard he became." Milah continues, trying to receive more of a response from Emma. "He did warn me that you were stubborn."

"That makes two of us then." Emma says. "He loves a challenge and never gave up no matter how much I pushed him away."

"He's always been like that - he used to tell me how competitive he and Liam were." Milah says, a small smile present.

"At first, I thought it was all a game with his constant flirting and innuendos." Emma says, her brow furrowing for a moment. "But then something changed. When we were in Neverland to save Henry, I was so grateful to him for saving my dad that I couldn't help but kiss him. After that, I definitely couldn't escape him."

"He does grow on people, doesn't he." Milah says and manages to break a small smile onto Emma's face.

"Indeed he does."

"Tell me more?" Milah asks, glad to have opened Emma up a bit. "What happened after going to Neverland?"

"Pan made it back to Storybrooke in Henry's body and whilst we defeated him, he enacted a curse that would have left Henry alone since he was born here and not in the Enchanted Forest. I left town with Henry before the curse hit and we had our memories changed so nothing existed other than me and Henry and a new life.

"It was a year later that Killian appeared and he returned my memories. We returned to Storybrooke, fought yet another villain and I think that is when I began to fall harder for him. I gave up my magic to save his life and after an interesting and emotional trip back in time, he told me something that really hit me."

"What was that?"

"He traded his ship to get to me. It was then that I think when I really fell for him. Not long after, we went out on a date and from then on, we stuck together. He had somehow brought down my walls. Even when I became the Dark One, he stuck by me."

Milah sees the tears appear in Emma's eyes and she watches as she swallows thickly.

"When I was watching him die in Camelot, I knew that I couldn't let him go. I had lost everyone else and had to save him in any way I could." Emma sobs but continues, the words flowing out by now. "He hated me for turning him into the Dark One. He tricked me and then he hurt me but even after all of that, I still wanted him alive. Even if... if it meant I died."

Emma's voice falters at the end before being broken by her loud sobbing. Milah quickly moves to hold Emma and pushes her head against her shoulder to muffle her cries. Milah rubs her hand over Emma's back and then looks up, surprised to see Liam there.

It takes a few minutes but Emma manages to calm herself enough to withdraw from Milah's embrace. She wipes her hands over her face, removing the tears that have fallen.

"Are you alright, Cygnet?" Liam asks, gaining Emma's attention.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Emma asks, her voice rough.

"A certain brother of mine is rather concerned about you." he says, moving so he is in front of the two women.

"How do you know Liam?" Milah asks Emma.

"He approached me on my first day here; before Hades took me."

 _"You're Emma, right? Emma Swan?" a man asks from behind her and she turns on the barstool she is sitting on._

 _"I am. Who are you?" Emma asks._

 _"My name is Liam. Liam Jones."_

 _Emma's eyes widen and she gets up to leave, worried about what he will say to her. Liam grabs her arm._

 _"It's alright, lass. I just want to talk, if you'll permit?" Liam says and gestures to an empty booth._

 _Emma nods and walks over, sitting in one side of the booth._

 _"Can I get you anything?" the Blind Witch asks as Liam sits down._

 _"Could I have a coffee please and a..." Liam looks to Emma for her order._

 _"Cocoa please. With cinnamon." Emma says wanting something much stronger but the thought of rum makes her dead heart ache too much for her to bear._

 _"I want to thank you, Emma." Liam says as the Blind Witch walks away._

 _"What for?"_

 _"Looking after my brother. I know the sacrifice you made to keep him alive; despite what he did."_

 _"How do you know about it?" Emma asks._

 _"I like to keep tabs on my brother occasionally, Swan."_

 _Emma drops her head._

 _"Don't call me that, please." she whispers._

 _Liam shifts and apologises. "I didn't mean to cause any hurt. I appreciate that Killian was probably the only one to call you that."_

 _Emma nods. "He was."_

 _"Then, how about Cygnet? I want some sort of name for you, Emma. We were almost family."_

 _Emma looks at Liam, pain in her eyes. She knows that it will be a constant reminder of Killian's affectionate_ 'Swan _' since it is basically the same thing; she is aware of it thanks to many hours beneath the stars with Killian beside her._ _Eventually, she nods._

 _"Cygnet it is then."_

"They are all rather insistent to see you." Liam says, waving his arm in the direction of everyone at the front of the house. "They want to know that you are alright."

Emma quickly shakes her head.

"Emma, do consider it." Milah says, placing her hand on Emma's arm.

"Milah is right, Cygnet, do consider it." Liam says.

Emma shakes her head again and stands up, moving away.

"Emma, talking to them will help." Milah says, raising her hands. "It will make you feel better."

Emma looks at Liam and Milah before she waves her hand, no longer willing to talk. They disappear in a poof of grey smoke.

...

Milah and Liam appear suddenly at the front of the house where everyone is waiting.

"Any luck?" Regina asks, standing from her seat beside Henry on the stairs.

"I managed to get through to her a bit," Milah says, placing her hands in the front pockets of her coat. "but after crying for a few minutes, she closed herself off again."

"She was crying?" Snow asks, tears springing to her own eyes as she was unable to comfort her daughter as she should have been able to. David pulls her into him, holding on to her. Milah just nods.

"She won't talk to us, will she?" Henry pipes up and looks at Liam as his shoulders fall.

"I'm afraid not, lad." he says. "The reason we are standing here now is because we tried convincing her to talk to you all."

"Maybe if we give her some space, she may talk?" Regina suggests. "We can go to Granny's for a little while and come back, see if she will talk to us after calming down."

Henry nods, walking down the stairs dejectedly. Robin follows after him to keep him company. Snow, David and Regina offer Liam and Milah some company and they agree.

"Brother, are you not coming?" Liam asks, turning around and noticing that Killian hasn't moved.

Killian shakes his head. "I won't leave her; even if she won't talk to me."

Liam nods, sending him a sympathetic smile before following the others.

Killian moves so he is sitting to the side of Emma's front door. He sits with his back against the wall beside the door and his legs straight out in front of him. His head drops back against the wall for a moment before he pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket. He flares it to life, unlocking it before opening his photo gallery.

Killian has only a small amount of pictures on his phone but all of them involve his beloved Emma. He flicks through them, spending a bit of time on each before he stops, moving his thumb clearly out of the way when he stops on a certain picture; perhaps his favourite of them all.

It is a picture of her laughing one day when they were at the harbour. Henry had said something entertaining before they disembarked the Jolly Roger and the sight of his Swan laughing was too beautiful for Killian not to capture. Amazingly, he took the picture without Emma's knowledge so she does not know that it exists.

Well, until now.

Emma watches Killian's actions from her place in the open doorway. Being so distracted, Killian has not heard her; instead thinking of the good times they have shared and wishing for a least a million more.

"Why are you still here?" Emma asks, her voice soft instead of harsh. Killian starts for a moment before he quickly pockets his phone in his jacket.

He stands up, awkwardly shuffling for a moment.

"I didn't want to leave you alone." he says, looking up at her. "May I come in?"

After a moment's hesitation, Emma steps aside, allowing Killian in. He walks in and notices that the place has once again righted itself, no sign of the previous destruction anywhere.

"You can sit down, if you want to." Emma says. Killian moves to the couch, sitting on the end to ensure there is plenty of room on his right for her to join him. However, Emma remains standing.

"You do realise that I will not give up on you, Emma." Killian says, looking up at his love. Her arms are folded, her hands hidden within the sleeves of her jumper. "Watching you die, then having to bury you was so hard. It made me realise that not only had I lost my happy ending, but that I would never get it back."

His voice breaks and he sees Emma shift on her feet, swallowing thickly and avoiding his eyes now.

"I can see that you have your walls up again, Emma, and I want nothing more than to break those down once again. But, I don't think I can do that anymore. I am powerless to help you."

He feels a tear fall down his cheek and Emma comes and sits beside him, a large gap between them. She places her head in her hands and Killian moves over slightly. He places his hand on her back and when she doesn't pull away, he moves it in comforting circles.

"Why won't you talk to me, Emma?" Killian asks. "You know that all I want to do is help you; to save you."

Emma runs her hands over her face and sits up. She turns her face to look at Killian and seeing his heartbreak on his face almost makes her break out into sobs again.

Instead, she surprises Killian by laying on her side, resting her head in his lap. His hand goes to her waist, pulling on her slightly so she turns over. When she does, she looks up as Killian looks down and he sees just how bloodshot and red her eyes are from both crying and exhaustion.

Using his hook, he pulls some hair out of her face, moving it so it rests behind her ear instead.

"You should try to get some sleep, love." Killian mumbles and Emma shakes her head.

"I don't want to sleep." Emma replies and Killian moves so he is leaning over her a bit more.

"Emma, when was the last time you slept? Be honest with me."

Emma remains quiet and that is all the answer that Killian requires.

"You have gone nearly seven weeks without sleep, Emma. Please sleep."

"I don't want to." Emma whispers, sounding as if she is in pain.

He leans down and presses his lips to hers for a few seconds before withdrawing. He runs his nose against hers and then moves back up. He moves his hand to rest it against her cheek.

"I know, love. But please, for me?"

Emma continues looking up at him and Killian begins to move his hand, pushing it upwards slightly to tangle in her hair. The soothing motions he begins on her scalp make her close her eyes. Her hand drifts up to hold his arm as it rests against her, as if ensuring that he will not move away and leave her.

Slowly, he begins to sing; an old sea lullaby which he knows works on her after she fell ill and couldn't sleep before.

After a few minutes, Emma's grip on Killian's arm relaxes and to Killian's relief, she is asleep.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - We Need To Say Goodbye

**A/N: I was extremely lucky and got my college work out of the at before getting another load tomorrow so I had the time to go over this chapter and you get two updates in two days!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews - do keep them coming! We have one chapter left after this one and then that is it for _Sacrifice_! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

After no more than perhaps twenty minutes, Emma shoots up from a nightmare - her breathing heavy and tears beginning to pour quickly from her eyes to fall down her cheeks. Kilian immediately begins to reassure her and she falls back into him, her head going back onto his legs with her face in his stomach.

"It's alright, love. You're alright." Killian mumbles, running his hand over her head soothingly.

Emma turns her head so she looks up at Killian, her eyes running over his features; memorising them. Killian's hand moves to her cheek, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers and Killian is quick to shake his head.

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"I should have stayed away from everyone when I became the Dark One; none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be here risking your lives."

"Emma, don't think like that." Killian says, seeing the insecurity shining strongly in her eyes.

Emma shoots up, moving to stand up; showing her walls full force.

"How can I not?!" she asks, raising her voice. "I just dreamt of all of you dying down here, Killian. You are all aimlessly risking your lives to try and save me and if you die down here? I will never be able to forgive myself if that happens to any of you - it will be entirely my fault! You should not be here."

"I am exactly where I need to be, Emma." Killian says.

Emma is about to reply when the door swings open and Henry walks in. When he sees Emma standing, he runs for her and holds her tight enough that she cannot move. Killian partially smiles to himself and looks up at the door when Snow, David, Robin and Regina walk in. He stands and walks to them.

"I got your message." Killian says to David who is looking at his daughter and grandson, conflicting emotions running through him. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you get through to her?" he asks, ignoring Killian's words for the moment.

"I encouraged her to get some sleep. But that may have only been about 20 minutes or so; she woke up from a nightmare and once again pushed me away." Killian says, running his hand through his hair.

"That is some progress at least." Snow says, her characteristic hope showing.

Killian looks back to Emma who is now sitting on the sofa, Henry buried into her side as her hand rests on his head.

"We have a problem; one that concerns Emma." Regina says, gaining Killian's attention.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Hades." Robin says and Killian's heart sinks to his feet.

"He appeared on our way here and has demanded to speak with us." Regina finishes. " _All_ of us."

"We cannot ignore this." Killian says. "I cannot see Emma hurt like that again and I fear he may do something to her if we do not comply."

"We don't know what he wants from us." Snow points out. "What if we go and he ends up hurting Emma?"

"If that was the case, he could just take her again." Regina says. "I agree with Killian; he could hurt her if we don't go."

"We can't let him hurt mum again." Henry says, pushing his opinion into the conversation from his place beside Emma. The five adults move forward so they are closer to the two on the couch.

"It's okay." Emma says. "You guys can go. I'll stay here."

"I can't let you close yourself away again, mum." Henry says, making Emma sigh.

"I just..."

Regina notices Emma's hesitance and takes hold of Henry's shoulder.

"We will just be outside." she says, glancing at Killian before guiding her son out of the house to wait outside whilst Killian talks to his love. The others reluctantly follow when Regina gives them a look.

He watches them leave before kneeling in front of Emma, using his hook to tilt her chin up so her eyes land on his.

"What is it, Emma?" His voice is quiet, ensuring he knows that he will not push, too much.

"I cannot face him again." she whispers after a moment.

"I know that he hurt you, Emma. But you are so incredibly strong." Killian says, placing his hand on her thigh, not too far above her knee, his thumb running over the material of her jeans.

"What he did to me..."

"Do you want to tell me? You don't have to explain anything in detail, you can just say things. It may help you, love."

Emma takes a deep breath, one hand moving to rest upon his and the other going around his hook.

"He beat me, obviously, because he didn't want me saving people down here." she mumbles after another moment of silence. "He made me watch images of you all happier without me - of Henry wishing he had never found me and being better off with Regina. He taunted me too, saying that you don't love me and-."

"Emma," Killian says, interrupting and not wanting to hear anymore. "listen to me now. Every word I am about to speak is the truth. I will _not_ abandon you again. I am going to be here and never leave you because you deserve so much love and so much happiness."

Emma doesn't believe his words; knowing that Killian cannot stay in the Underworld. She forces a slight smile, however, to ease him.

"Now, how about we go and face this Hades and show him just how strong and amazing my Emma Swan is?" Killian pushes back a piece of hair with his hook after extracting it from Emma's grip.

Emma looks at Killian with partially disguised fear. "Alright."

...

Hand in hand, Killian and Emma walk with the others to the docks, the waters below containing poor unfortunate souls who will remain to be forever lost. Emma squeezes Killian's hand tight, her stomach clenching with nerves. Gold joins them, curious about the nature of Hades' summons.

"It's alright, love." Killian says as they stop on the docks. "You're completely safe."

"Don't speak too soon." a voice says as Hades appears in a flame of blue. He smirks when he sees Emma take a step back, moving partially behind Killian. "I have noticed how you have all been so determined to save the Saviour but unfortunately, it is never that easy."

Emma holds on to Killian's hand and arm a bit tighter and Snow steps forward, moving to Emma's side to offer silent reassurance.

"You have a choice; only one. You can either save Emma or you can save two from the River of Souls and eternal torment." Hades says and waves his hand.

Milah and Liam suddenly appear over the water, gagged and their hands tied together. Their legs are flailing as if they can propel themselves back onto land and away from danger. Seeing their struggle, Emma doesn't give her actions a second thought.

"Let them go. I don't need saving." Emma says, releasing Killian and moving over towards the two, keeping her eyes on Hades; a challenge.

"Is that the final decision?" Hades asks, a smile on his face.

"Emma-" Killian tries but she cuts him off.

"It is. Release them." Emma orders and Hades drops his arm. Milah and Liam end up just in front of Emma and she goes to them, ungagging their mouths.

"For the living, transport is ready to take you away; go to the graveyard. Say your petty goodbyes and leave my domain before I trap you here. The portal will remain open for ten minutes before closing forever."

With a sly grin, Hades disappears in blue flame. Emma unties Liam's hands then Milah's and helps them to stand.

"You should not have done that, Cygnet." Liam says, his gaze flicking to his brother.

"I refuse to let you be stuck in eternal torment." Emma says. "You two should go; just in case Hades returns."

Milah nods and Liam quickly goes over to Killian. They hold each other close, saying their goodbyes.

"I'll look after her. I promise, little brother." Liam mumbles before drawing back.

The grief that Killian had partially pushed aside comes back full force and he hasn't the heart to correct Liam, as he has always done. Liam pats Killian's shoulder before moving over to Milah who has finished talking to Gold, quite civilised.

The group watch as Liam and Milah walk off, glancing back once before disappearing.

"There must have been another way." Henry says, moving to Emma and holding on to her arm. "We could have found a way to outsmart him."

"There wasn't another way, kid. I could not let them be stuck for all eternity in that river. That isn't fair." Emma says and looks at everyone. "We should get you to the graveyard; I want to make sure you get home."

Emma holds on to Henry a bit tighter before summoning her powers. Within seconds, the grey smoke clears from around the group and they find themselves surrounded by graves, the broken clock laying in front of them with the hands turning.

"I cannot accept that we cannot save you, Emma." Killian says, looking to Regina. "We need to try the heart split, please."

Emma drops her hold on Henry, her mouth falling open.

"Heart split?" Emma asks and Killian turns to her, holding her hand in his.

"It is a good plan, Emma. It's your chance to leave with us and come home." Killian brings Emma's hand up to his chest, over his heart. "It belongs to you regardless, love."

Emma hesitates for a moment before nodding, a smile blooming on her lips. Killian presses a kiss to her forehead before turning to face Regina.

"Do it, please."

Regina shakes her hands before looking at Killian apologetically. She reaches in suddenly, pulling out his heart. The group watches as she splits it in half and hands one half to Killian. He turns to Emma who steps slightly closer with a reassuring, but almost frightened, smile on her face. He reaches forwards, about to push his heart into her chest when he doubles over, extreme pain radiating suddenly from his chest.

"Killian?!" Emma exclaims, grabbing hold of his body, supporting him.

Regina quickly takes the half heart out of his hand, melds it together and pushes it back into his body. The pain fades and he is able to grasp his breath.

"Why didn't it bloody work?" Killian asks, his voice strained.

"I think I may have an idea." Gold says, stepping forward. "Emma has been down here for too long; even if it is only a few days. Her body is beginning to rot so even if it was possible to revive her, I don't think her body would be in the best condition."

David looks at his daughter, shaking his head.

"Snow's heart brought me back. It has to work for Emma too." he says, knowing that he is grasping at straws. But, straws are all he has; all they have.

"But, it was less than a minute before it was done, David." Regina says, unshed tears forming in her eyes.

"You should just go." Emma says. "Go back home, be safe and leave me here. There is no other way to save me."

"Wait, there may be." Henry says, unwilling to let Emma go. "There's a myth of two people, Orpheus and Eurydice - she died and he followed her to the Underworld and saved her thanks to something called ambrosia, the food of the Gods."

"Where can we find it?" Killian asks, his voice desperate.

"In the centre of the Underworld so for Storybrooke, that would be beneath the clock tower." Henry says.

"We should go. It is worth a shot." Killian says, looking to Emma who is beginning to shake her head.

"I agree, Emma." Snow says. "I don't think I can lose my daughter again, it is worth it."

Emma breathes out for a second before moving and embracing her parents at the same time. David's hand goes to cradle the back of her head whilst Snow's arms go around Emma's waist.

"I love you both, so much." Emma mumbles.

"We love you too, baby." Snow whispers.

"And we always will, sweetheart." David finishes.

They allow themselves a moment before Emma withdraws and smiles weakly at them. She moves to Regina and tells her to keep an eye on Henry; regardless of what happens.

"Of course, Emma." Regina says and she smiles. Robin smiles too and Emma nods her head.

"You'll find it, mum. I believe in you." Henry says, surging forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, kid. But remember, no matter what happens, I love you so much." Emma says, kissing the top of his head.

Henry withdraws and Killian moves to stand in front of her.

"Right then, love. Let's go and save you." Killian says.

"Wait!" Henry says, a thought suddenly coming to him. "There is no magic that far down and there is a test of some description that requires a heart. You need to remove it before you go."

Emma looks at Killian before she, as gently as she can, removes his heart and conjures a bag, placing it within.

"We'll be back soon." Killian says to everyone before taking Emma's hand and disappearing before their very eyes.

...

The ride in the elevator downwards is not an easy one, the cage dropping and moving too much to feel comfortable, not even for a second. Emma and Killian hold on to each other as they descend, Killian's grip tightening when they land on the bottom with a loud thump.

"Bloody hell. Are you alright, love?" Killian asks, ensuring that Emma is steady on her feet before he raises the gate to allow them to exit.

"I believe this is our stop." Emma says absently before walking forwards. She sees the light ahead and decides to follow it, Killian falling in step beside her.

"What's that?" Killian asks as they near a stone table with a set of brass scales upon it.

When they are close enough, Emma sees the inscription on the base of the scales but her brow immediately furrows when she doesn't recognise the language.

"The instructions couldn't be in English?" Emma asks, and Killian steps forward.

"Only a heart filled with true love can pass." he says, reading it with ease.

Emma turns to face Killian, surprise on her features.

"Seriously?" she asks.

Killian shrugs. "You'd be surprised what they teach you in the Royal Navy. The only question is, what the bloody hell does it mean?"

Emma looks back to the scales, her eyes running over it for a moment before it clicks.

"I think I know." she says, her voice slow. "I think you have to weigh your heart to see if your love for me is true."

Killian looks at Emma, wonder and fear on his features.

"Are you saying that what we share is..."

"Well, we're about to find out." Emma says. Killian fights a smile, instead looking down and away from Emma's gaze.

"I know you love me, and I know for sure that I love you with everything that I am. But true love is the rarest magic of all." Killian looks up again, almost bashfully. "Are you certain?"

Emma smiles slightly before shrugging.

"Who could be? But, I know that thanks to you I am able to admit how I feel about you; I used to have my armour to protect me but I need to remind myself that I don't need it with you. I never need it with you."

Killian looks at the woman he loves with sheer wonder in his eyes. They smile at each other, suddenly shy in each other's presence. Killian opens the bag dangling from his hook and removes his heart, the bright red rhythmically drumming in his hand.

"Here it goes." he mumbles, turning to face the scales. Emma takes a step back and both of them hold their breath as Killian lowers his heart onto one of the dishes.

His fingers release their grip and he steps back so he is beside Emma. They both look around, desperate for some sign that they have passed the test but nothing arises.

"It didn't work." Emma says, her voice small and filled with sorrow.

Suddenly, Killian chokes in his breaths, pain filling his entire being.

"Killian?! What's wrong?" Emma asks, frantically grabbing Killian.

"The... the pedest... my heart." Killian pushes out and Emma quickly stands to retrieve his heart. However, she is stopped when a cyclone of fire surrounds her, slowly pushing pain into her dead body.

"Emma!" Killian shouts.

"Get your heart, Killian!" Emma exclaims, gritting her teeth.

Killian shakes his head before pulling himself up and lunging towards Emma. As they fall, he turns enough so Emma falls on him instead of on the floor. They breathe heavily for a moment before the sound of doors opening fills the small space. Both heads snap up.

"It worked. It's true love." Emma whispers before turning her eyes to Killian, her gaze tender and filled with complete love. "You chose me."

...

"No, no, no." Killian says, running forwards when he sees the cut tree. He falls to his knees, picking up a piece of ambrosia and watching it crumble to dust in his palm before it tumbles back down to the ground. "They're dead."

"They have been for some time." Emma says, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Killian."

"No, there has to be seeds or clippings or something that we can use to save you." Killian says, desperately searching the ground for something, anything. Emma bows her head but it shoots back up when the ground begins to shake and rocks fall from above.

"Killian, the portal is open. Come on, let's go." Emma says, tugging on his arm and hauling him to his feet.

"No, Emma. Not without the ambrosia." Killian says, turning his head to continue looking. Emma puts her hand on his cheek, turning him back to her. "Not without a way of saving you."

"We will find something else, but we need to leave; now." she says and grips Killian's hand tight. She pulls slightly and he begins to move, following his love with his dread growing with each passing second.

...

"Come on. We don't have much longer until the portal closes, love." Killian says as he steps into the elevator. When he feels Emma's grip disappear from his hand, he turns and looks at her questioningly.

"I'm not going up with you, Killian." she says, her voice quiet. Killian looks like he has been physically struck.

"But, you said..."

"I'm sorry I lied but," Emma moves forwards slightly. "you weren't going to leave that chamber otherwise."

"No." Killian says, grabbing hold of one of Emma's hands tightly. "Emma, I came to the Underworld to save you. I refuse to go back without you."

"I'm sorry; we don't have that choice because there is nothing up there that will save me." Emma says, unable to keep eye contact with Killian. "Look, I want to say my goodbyes down here without everyone watching. I want this moment for us, and only us."

Killian grabs hold of Emma's arm now, trying to pull her in to the elevator but to no avail.

"We've already had more time than we were ever meant to, Killian. I should not have saved you in Camelot, because that is what led up to this point. I am paying for that mistake now, as I intended to."

"I just... I don't want to say goodbye. We have had to do that far too much." Killian says, tears springing free and falling down his cheeks.

Emma steps forward, so their fronts are pressed together, and places her hand on his cheek. She thumbs away the tears that have fallen so far.

"I know, but we need to say goodbye again." Emma whispers. "As much as it hurts, it needs to be done."

Emma doesn't allow him to reply in that moment, instead pulling him in to her, their temples resting against one another. Killian's hand rises to thread into her hair, knowing that he will never be able to do this again. They stay together for a few moments, before Emma breathes out a sob and Killian begins to cry in earnest.

"Just promise me one thing." Killian says, pulling back with his hand still in her hair. "Don't let me, or your family, be your unfinished business. Move on from here and be happy. Don't wait around for me to show up one day."

Emma forces a smile, her entire being hurting at the sight of her true love crying, before nodding. "I'll try."

They look at one another for a few more moments before Emma pushes him into the elevator. Killian presses a kiss to Emma's forehead before extracting his hand from her golden tresses and reluctantly pulls down the gate. Emma, however, stops him when the gate is halfway down, both of their faces wet with tears they are still crying.

"I love you, Killian." Emma says, looking into Killian's eyes.

"I love you, too." Killian whispers back before surging forwards and pressing his lips to hers. The mould together, as they always have and always should have, as their lips push fiercely together. Emma's hands go to the lapels of his jacket before one rises to the nape of his neck. Killian's hand goes to Emma's cheek. Emma is the one to pull away, forcing another small smile before she pushes the gate the rest of the way down.

Their hands immediately link and for a solitary moment, nothing happens. But then the elevator begins to rise and both of their breaths catch, their chests tightening and grief clouding both of them.

Emma does not break eye contact as he rises up, not until his hand is close to being out of her reach and she places a kiss, then a second, then a third, on his knuckles. Killian's face is streaked with tears as he looks down at his love, nay, his _true love_. Emma's hand slips from his and falls heavily at her side. His continues to reach down as if he can touch her again.

 _'Just once more.'_ Killian pleads inwardly. _'Just let me hold her one more time.'_

"Emma, please." The words slip out of his mouth unbidden as he tries to reach out before having to pull his arm into the lift. "No..."

When he is out of sight, and the lift picks up speed, Emma allows her tears to fall unchecked, harder and faster. It is a few seconds after he disappears that a piercing anguished scream is permitted fall from her lips.

...

Killian runs out of the lift, tears still falling and he quickly reaches the graveyard.

"Where's Emma?" Snow questions, seeing Killian arrive alone. The pirate stops moving, handing the bag to Regina. She opens it and extracts his heart.

"There was nothing there; all of the ambrosia was dead." Killian says, turning to Regina and looking at her in despair. She pushes his heart back in his body and his new grief hits him full force, threatening to buckle his knees.

Henry runs to him, hugging him tight and Killian does the same. He rests his forehead on the teenager's head, trying to compose himself.

"You couldn't save her?" Snow asks, instinctively seeking comfort in David.

"She wants us to leave, even if she cannot." Killian says before going silent.

"Then, we should respect that; respect her." Regina says, on the verge of tears before she grips Robin's hand tightly and steering him to the portal. They ensure the others are following before walking through, Gold going first.

Henry is pushed towards Snow as she moves forward and David watches as Killian turns in the direction of the library, where he left his true love.

"Killian, we have to go." David says, gripping Killian's arm. "I am sure you did everything to help her."

"Did I?" Killian asks brokenly. His gaze continues to scan the graveyard, hoping that Emma will suddenly run towards them.

"I like to think I know you know, Killian. You would never have given up on my daughter unless she told you to come back without her." David says, tugging him backwards. "We have to go, Killian."

"I just..."

"I know, I don't want to leave her either. But we have to go."

Killian allows himself to be guided to the portal. He frantically turns, his last piece of hope fading when Emma isn't there before allowing David to drag him through the portal, the magic ceasing and their way home vanishing; any trace they were ever there, disappearing for good.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - You Are Everything

**A/N: Well, this is the fifth and final chapter of _Sacrifice_! It has been a short but great journey!**

 **Thank you so incredibly much for your reviews and to every one of you who has followed or pressed the favourite button for the story - or even me as an author! Most importantly though, thank you to every single one of you for reading this story!**

 **I have a lot of ideas and plans for this wonderful fandom so keep an eye out for me!**

 **Enjoy this last chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

Emma waits until the elevator comes back down, her tears run out and her throat hoarse and sore from her screams. She climbs in, having to jump up slightly to reach the gate before pulling it down, ignoring the images from earlier on when she was on the other side.

She hopes and prays as the elevator picks up speed that Killian and the rest of her family went through the portal Hades conjured to take them home.

 _'I cannot be a burden to them anymore._ ' she thinks. ' _It is for the best that they are gone.'_

 _Or is it?_ a voice whispers harshly in the back of her mind.

She reaches the top and opens the gate of the elevator. As she walks out, she notices the Storybook resting on a bookshelf, papers sticking out of it; Henry's work. Emma feels guilt flood over her at the thought of not saying a proper goodbye to her son, her baby, but realises that if she could, she wouldn't know how to let him go.

Emma walks back to her house, opening the front door and being greeted by deafening silence. She walks into the living room area and sinks heavily onto the couch, her eyes roving over the wardrobe she was sent through and an ornate crib, obviously intended for her.

With a wave of her hand, they disappear; sent to Henry's room in the house - a place she knows will be too painful to enter for a very long time to come.

She settles further into the couch, laying down on her side with her knees tucked in to her chest; hope drained from her system. She ensures she is at least slightly comfortable before simply doing nothing; what else is there for her to do?

Nothing.

...

Nothing is exactly what Emma does for two days; only occasionally leaving her place on the couch to have a tiny bite to eat, or something to drink, or take care of some bodily functions. Her nights are spent sleepless; her eyes tracing the ceiling, the furniture or the night sky beyond the window.

It is on the third day that Emma feels like she needs to do _something_. She isn't quite sure on what so throws her hair up into a very messy bun, runs her hands roughly over her face before conjuring up a large jumper; too big for her small frame but better than her leather jacket which she sends somewhere - a reminder of home.

She ends up going to Granny's. As she walks through the door, her eyes migrate to the booth that Milah and Liam are sitting in. She drops her head for a moment, taking in a deep breath before walking over to them. Milah, who is facing the door, notices Emma and stops herself midsentence.

"Emma, where have you been?" Milah asks before scooting over on the bench, making room for Emma to sit; which she does, heavily.

"At the house." Emma says with a shrug. "Been thinking a lot, I suppose."

Milah smiles sadly at her and Liam nods.

"Thank you, for what you did for us." Milah says, shifting the subject. "But, you should have gone with them; that was your chance to be with your family again."

Emma shakes her head, her shoulders dropping.

"I was not going to condemn you two to being lost souls for eternity; stuck forever with no hope at all. Nor, was I going to risk my true love and my family further."

"True love?" Milah and Liam say in unison, surprised at Emma's words.

Emma opens her mouth before closing it and running her hands over her face, pushing back a few tendrils of hair that have escaped her bun away from her face. She then pulls the fabric of her sleeves over her hands.

"I took them to where the portal was opening up when Henry had an idea; a last moment thing that could potentially save me. If I ate some ambrosia then I would be revived and could leave with them."

"What happened?" Liam asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

"The tree had been cut a long time ago and the ambrosia was dead. Killian kept trying to find something and I knew the portal had opened because the roof threatened to fall upon us. Somehow, I convinced Killian that we would find another way but when we reached the elevator that would bring us back up here, I told him that I couldn't go up with him.

"He was heartbroken." Emma continues, her eyes fixed on a speck of dirt on the table as she tries to keep her voice steady. "He kept trying to get me to go with him but, I couldn't."

Milah places her arm around Emma's shoulders and Liam reaches out to take a hand.

"Your sacrifice does mean a lot, Emma." Liam says, his voice soft. "You could have gone and been with your family, been with Killian."

Emma looks down at her lap, her brows knitting together before she looks back up.

"That is the price of being a Saviour, I suppose. Happy endings do not come easily, or at all, and sacrifices have to be made." Emma says. The Blind Witch suddenly comes over, cutting off their conversation for a moment, and gives her a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top; just the way she likes it.

She looks up at the witch in confusion. "I didn't order this."

"You need it." the Blind Witch says, uncharacteristically kind before she walks off.

It remains untouched, sitting in front of Emma on the table; a painful reminder of how her mother would make it for her all of the time.

"You should have something, Cygnet." Liam says, drawing his hand back and picking up his coffee. "Killian would not forgive us if we don't take care of you."

"He wants me to move on and be happy. But, I have just abandoned my family - my son." Emma says, unable to cry as her tears have run out. Her voice projects her pain though, her belief that moving on just isn't possible.

"You can do that, Emma. You can move on from here. Sacrificing anything is hard - especially the sacrifices you have made - but you can come out from this. Hades cannot make you believe that you are nothing because you are everything." Milah says.

"Killian used to say things like that." Emma says, quietly.

"Then, perhaps you should listen to his wise words." Liam says, nudging the hot chocolate closer to Emma.

She looks down into it, the steam hitting her face and the aroma filling her nose before her hands close over it. She sighs in relief at the warmth flooding across her palms and fingers.

"If you ever need anything, Emma," Liam says, making her look up to him. "let me know. I am more than willing to help you out with anything or even meet up for lunch as often as you wish me to so you have someone to talk to."

"I used to wonder exactly why Killian thought of you so fondly." Emma says, a small smile on her face. "Now, I know why."

Liam shrugs, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"You are basically my sister, Cygnet; even more so now you know that my brother and you are true love." he says.

Emma takes her first sip of the hot cocoa, masking the conflicting emotions that have surely crossed her face.

"I support Liam's words." Milah pipes up, turning to face Emma a bit better. "If you do ever need anything, let either of us know. I'd be more than happy to accompany you for lunch each day if needed."

Emma smiles slightly at her. "Thank you."

Emma turns back to her cocoa and her eyes are automatically drawn up to the door when the bell sounds. A very familiar looking man walks in and her unbeating heart leaps for a moment.

But it drops as soon as his name is called by the Blind Witch.

Liam notices her reaction, looking to see the Sheriff standing at the counter. He turns back to face her.

"What is it?"

"I thought that it was my dad for a moment. But, that will be his twin bother, my Uncle James." Emma says, ducking her head when James turns around to survey the patrons present.

"Well, well." his voice pipes up and footsteps grow louder as he approaches. "So this is the daughter my brother sent through a wardrobe."

Emma looks up at her uncle, her face expressionless.

"I would say it is nice to finally meet you," Emma says. "but that would be a lie. So, thank you for making your presence known and ensuring that I will want to stay away from you."

James mocks pouts and Emma wishes to turn away more than anything, seeing such anger and evil on what is practically her father's face.

"Is that any way to treat your poor old Uncle?" James asks.

"You may be my Uncle by blood, but you are not family." Emma says, feeling Milah rest her hand against her arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't worry, I will stay out of your way. I am no Sherriff or Saviour down here; I am just Emma."

James smiles broadly, a twisted grin, before laughing.

"Good. But do be warned, one step out of line and I will take enormous delight in punishing you; just as I wish I could have done to my no good brother." James says before laughing again as he turns around. He collects his food on the counter before leaving Granny's, the door slamming behind him.

"Are you alright, Cygnet?" Liam asks, astonished at Emma's words.

Emma nods. "I believe so. I'm going to head back to the house though, if that's alright? Perhaps I will see you tomorrow."

"You need not ask permission." Liam says. "You can come and go as you please. No one will stop you."

"Let me know if you want to have lunch together tomorrow, Emma." Milah says, a kind smile on her face. "Perhaps you could tell me about Baelfire?"

Emma nods. "Of course."

She sends a weak smile to each Milah and Liam before disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke.

...

When Emma appears within her house, she is standing and facing the door to her basement. It opens suddenly and she feels compelled to enter.

She doesn't at first, resisting the pull and walks into the kitchen, resting her palms on the table residing there. But then, temptation and curiosity gets the better of her.

Emma walks inside, moving down the steps until stone walls surround her on all sides. On the uneven, gravel floor lies her trademark red leather jacket; laid out, ready to be worn.

She moves towards it, her hands instinctively reaching out for that part of her but she draws them back in, withdrawing them so they are once again covered by the sleeves of her large jumper.

"Just go back upstairs." Emma whispers to herself. "Just go..."

Her eyes remain fixed on her jacket; her armour, the reminder of who she used to be, who she could have been.

 _Hades cannot make you believe that you are nothing because you are everything._ Milah's words run around inside her head.

Never has she ever believed that she was worth anything; she was just that lost little girl, running to try and find her home, closed off until...

Until...

She allowed _him_ to break down each of her walls. She allowed _herself_ to open up and accept the love that everyone believed she deserved into her life.

Memories begin to assault her; memories of her family, her true love. The happiness she had. The peace she felt within herself when she surrounded herself with her family, with Killian.

Emma quickly pulls off the oversized jumper she has on, throwing it aside, and picks up her jacket, tugging it on. Her hands go up to her hair, pulling the strands out of the messy bun and bringing some order to it whilst leaving it down.

With her armour on, Milah's words seem to have more weight but it also comes with recognition of her actions.

She saved her home. She saved her family. She saved her love.

Her sacrifice was worth something.

"Emma."

She turns around, a bright light suddenly present behind her. The voice is clearly calling from within and she feels drawn into it. She hesitates only a moment before walking into the white light, feeling impossibly lighter than she had before.

...

"Emma Swan."

Emma turns to see a man, dressed in white robes - making him look like he has just stepped outside the Greek era from her history books when she was in school.

"Who are you?" she asks, instinctively taking a step back.

"My name is Zeus." the man says, raising his hands to prove he isn't a threat to her and relaxing Emma's nerves. "My brother, Hades, is very misguided but until he is vanquished, no one can stop him."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to escort you onwards, Emma. To take you where you truly belong." Zeus says simply.

"Onwards?" Emma asks, confused. "Why should I move on?"

"Your sacrifice was completely and purely selfless. You saved two souls from eternal punishment and the lives of your family and true love from what my brother had planned without thinking of yourself. Before your arrival to the Underworld, you sacrificed yourself to save your world from the Dark Ones. For that, you should not remain in such a place and I wish to help you."

Zeus raises his hand and Emma looks behind her, to where he is gesturing, and sees a brighter light, tinged with yellow.

"What is that?" Emma asks, turning back to face the God before her.

"That is your way forwards." Zeus says simply.

Emma looks down at her feet, seeing the dirt covering the majority of the dark leather. She shifts before looking back up.

"Are you ready?" Zeus asks and Emma nods.

"I am."

"Then it is time for you to go where you belong."

...

"Hello, love." Killian says, rain dripping freely over his body, rolling off his leather jacket, soaking his hair to his forehead and spotting his jeans, as he stands in front of Emma's grave, flowers decorating the raised earth. He moves so he is standing to the side of her gravestone and crouches down beside it.

"I believe that you would like this far more than roses; this will not wilt or wash away." he says, placing his flask down beside her gravestone, resting it against the cold, rain covered stone. "I filled it with the finest rum the Jolly Roger holds; only ever the best for you, my love. I have no need for it anymore; not if you're not around."

He looks down, playing with the tip of his hook before looking at her name. He reaches out and with the tip of his pointer finger, he traces her name.

"I hope you're in a better place than where I left you. You deserve to move on, Swan. I know I should be happy about that prospect... but it just feels like now you're really gone and there's nothing left to do but just..."

Killian's breath hitches as he almost dissolves into tears again. He schools himself, knowing he cannot fall that far when he is out in the open and laughs it off slightly, standing up.

"I miss you, Emma. More than I will ever be able to express. I am sorry I couldn't save you. I am so, so sorry."

Killian looks down at his flask resting in the dirt and against the stone, away from the large volume of flowers decorating her grave.

"I love you, Emma Swan. I always will; not even death will dwindle that love."

He spends another moment looking at her grave, tears falling before a bright light flashes through him and he stumbles backwards.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Killian?"

Killian spins around and sees Emma, his stunning Emma, standing behind him. She looks around for a moment as if to make sure she is actually there before settling her gaze solely on him.

Killian runs up to her and immediately kisses her forcefully, so much so that she stumbles back for a moment. His arms go around her waist as hers go around his neck, one quickly threading deftly into his hair.

"Wh... how are you here?" he asks, pulling away from her very slightly. His hand begins to roam over her back, over her arms as if to make sure that she is actually here with him and it is not some foul trick.

"Zeus..." Emma says, laughing slightly and a wide smile appearing on her face as Killian begins to pepper her face with little kisses. "He must have sent me back as a reward for... for sacrificing everything."

"Well... That's... I mean, what?!"

"Zeus, you know, the ruler of the Olympians, the most powerful..." Emma is immediately cut off with Killian's lips again. She grabs the lapels of his leather jacket to keep him close as he pulls away again, resting their foreheads together, their breath fanning onto their skin.

"I don't care. I don't care how you're here. I'm just glad you're here." he says, his voice becoming softer. He holds her tighter to him, his face going into the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Killian. So much." Emma says, hugging him close.

"I love you too, Swan."

...

The surprise for her parents, her son, Regina, Robin and pretty much to whole town is almost too much. Clutching Killian's hand tightly, the pair walk into Granny's - interrupting the small celebration of their Saviour, and all she did for them - and approach the booth where they are all squished in.

Henry, who is sitting on the edge of the booth that is facing the door beside his grandparents, who hold his uncle, quickly rushes up and holds onto Emma as if she will disappear if he lets go. Killian lets go of Emma's hand to give her and her boy this moment. As he does, David quickly goes up to him and hugs him in thanks.

"Hey, kid." Emma mumbles, a hand going into Henry's hair and the other around his shoulders. "I missed you so much."

"Is it really you?" Henry mumbles into her neck and she smiles sadly.

"It's really me, Henry. I'm back and I am not leaving again." she says and pulls back to see tears in her son's eyes. She looks up and is quickly embraced by Snow and David, Neal in her father's arms now as Snow engulfs both her daughter and her grandson in one. Henry squeezes out of the hug and moves beside Killian instead, encouraging the pirate to drape his hooked arm around his shoulders.

David cups the back of Emma's head as it rests on Snow's shoulder between them, both of them speechless for a moment.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. Don't you dare do that to us again." Snow says and pulls back to cup Emma's cheek. Emma feels tears coming into her eyes as she looks at her parents and she smiles at the pair of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere else." she says before being hugged by her parents again. "I love you too." Neal makes a noise and Emma looks down at him, running her finger over his little hand before he takes hold of it in a tight fist. "Good to see you too, squirt."

She is about to greet Regina but hears shouting behind her.

"-is back! Our Saviour is back!" The door to Granny's flings open and Leroy runs in, stopping just short of Emma. "Good to have you back, sister."

"Thank you, Leroy." Emma says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

She watches him suddenly turn around and leave again. The entire diner ends up laughing and rolling their eyes when he begins shouting as soon as he is outside of the door and runs off.

Regina surprises everyone by quickly pulling Emma into a tight hug.

"It is really good to have you back, Emma." she says and draws back, a smile on her face. "We all missed you."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma says, stepping back.

Killian wraps an arm around her waist and she leans into him, a easy smile on her face. She reaches a hand over before rubbing the top of Henry's head quickly, messing up his hair which turns her smile into teasing grin.

"Mum!"

...

Later that evening, Emma Swan looks around at her family in front of her as they have a new celebration in Granny's; her amazing return to her home. Seeing them happy, alive, and joking around with each other ensures that a smile remains on her face for the entire evening.

That smile only grows at the sight of the piercing-eyed pirate beside her, his hooked arm around her shoulders as she rests into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Every so often, he places a kiss on her temple, her forehead or her lips, squeezes her tighter to him or smiles at her and she feels like her heart has never been lighter or filled with so much undeniable love.

She also cannot help but think that every sacrifice she has made up until this moment has been completely and utterly worth it.

She smells the large variety of food that Granny has slaved over the past few hours since her return; ensuring to cook plenty of grilled cheese and to keep the hot chocolate flowing; cinnamon shakers suddenly dotted everywhere.

She tastes the lingering burn of the rum she has slowly been sharing with Killian from his flask over the course of the evening; the Jolly Roger's finest as he lovingly informed her.

She watches as Henry gambles against Killian using a large stack of onion rings, laughing as he finally wins against Killian and stocking up on his pile of food beside him that has slowly dwindled until now.

She listens as her parents coo over her brother who gurgles happily in their arms and tells him over and over how much they love his big sister.

She feels the light and jolly atmosphere within Granny's, everyone celebrating the return of their Saviour.

Yes...

Those sacrifices were definitely worth it.

 **Final end note: Please review! :)**


End file.
